Unter dem Schein des Vollmonds
by hateschepsut
Summary: Für alle Freunde des Pairings Son Goku und Vegeta. Hier eine kleine Kurzgeschichte, die auf den Ereignissen in Nightmare in the Past aufbaut.
1. Entfesselte Alpträume

_**Unter dem Schein des Vollmonds**_

_So, hier haben wir mal etwas anderes aus meiner Feder!_

_Eigentlich hatte ich nie vor so was zu schreiben, vor allem deshalb, weil ich mir das Paaring Vegeta - Son Goku überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte. Doch da einige von euch der Meinung waren, das ich es doch mal versuchen sollte, hab ich mir so meine Gedanken gemacht und bin, so glaube ich zumindest, auf eine ganz gute Idee gekommen._

_Dies hier ist also meine erste Handfeste Yaoi Story und ich bitte um Nachsicht, wenn das ein oder andere vielleicht nicht nach eurem Geschmack ist. Doch das ist immerhin meine Geschichte und wem es nicht passt, der braucht sie ja auch nicht zu lesen._

_Nun, in erster Linie ist es also eine Yaoi Geschichte, doch sie orientiert sich sehr stark an Nightmare in the Past und um einige Zeilen (vor allem das erste Kapitel) zu verstehen, muss man diese leider auch gelesen haben._

_Zu der Geschichte: das Paaring ist Son Goku und Vegeta (auch wenn das am Anfang noch nicht so rüber kommt) und über das wie und warum hab ich mir einfach so meine eigenen Gedanken gemacht. Ich hab versucht einen plausiblen und nachvollziehbaren Grund zu finden warum das zwischen den beiden passiert (ich hasse es nämlich, wenn meine Geschichten nicht logisch nachvollziehbar sind). Denn ganz ehrlich mal, wer glaubt denn allen ernstes, dass das zwischen den beiden jemals passieren würde?!_

_Nu denn, ich denke das war jetzt lang genug und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei den weiteren Zeilen._

Erstes Kapitel: Entfesselte Alpträume 

Vegeta lief ruhelos durch die langen Korridore seines zu Hauses und suchte verzweifeln nach einem Ausweg. Bulma hatte ihn beim Frühstück mit der _frohen _Botschaft überrascht, das am Abend mal wieder einer der Grillabende mit ihren Freunden statt finden würde.

Er hatte von seinem Essen aufgeblickt und ihm war schlagartig der Appetit vergangen. Bulma hatte nur gelächelt und ihm gesagt, das es eine Überraschung sei, deswegen hatte sie ihm bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt.

Von wegen Überraschung, dachte Vegeta. Sie wusste genau, das er die Flucht ergriffen hätte und zwar von diesem Planeten hätte sie es ihm früher gesagt. Doch eigentlich blieb ihm ja noch genug Zeit.

Kakarott und die anderen würden erst am Nachmittag eintreffen und bis dahin konnte Vegeta ihm wahrsten Sinne des Wortes schon über alle Berge sein. Doch Dann dachte er schwermütig an das letzte Grillfest.

Da hatte er sich nämlich auch davon geschlichen. Mit dem Ergebnis, das Bulma so stink sauer auf ihn geworden war, das selbst dem Saiyajinprinz eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken gelaufen war. Nein, darauf würde er es nicht noch mal ankommen lassen.

Vegetas Faust hämmerte gegen die Wand. Was um alles in der Welt konnte er tun, um diesem verhassten Grillabend aus dem Weg zu gehen? Was nur? Eine Krankheit vortäuschen? Nein, das hätte Bulma im Handumdrehen durchschaut.

Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach im Schwerkraftraum einschließen und dann sagen er hätte die Zeit vergessen. Das war schon öfter passiert. Doch Vegeta glaubte nicht, das sich Bulma von dieser Ausrede täuschen ließ.

Vegetas Kehle entwich ein Seufzen. So wie es aussah, musste er wohl diesmal in den sauren Apfel beißen und diese gute Freunde Narretei über sich ergehen lassen. Sein ganzer Körper schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken und er wünschte sich, das es einen anderen Weg gäbe. So wie das letzte mal, oder das mal davor, oder das mal davor, oder das mal ... .

Wenn er ehrlich war hatte er erst einen dieser Grillabende erlebt. Einen einzigen und der hatte ihn davon überzeugt, das es besser wäre sich von allen weiteren fern zu halten. Er hatte ja nichts dagegen sich mit Kakarott zu treffen ganz und gar nicht. Ihn treffen war schön, vor allem wenn man es wörtlich nahm und darauf lief es meistens hinaus, wenn die beiden sich begegneten. Aber doch bitte nicht mit all den anderen Idioten, die mit ihrem Geschwafel auch Kakarott zu solch einem machten.

Vegeta wand sich einem anderen Korridor zu und als er durch die Tür an dessen Ende ging, fand er sich in einem der Innengärten wieder. Er schlenderte unter dem sonnendurchfluteten Glasdach unter Bäumen entlang und fand sich schließlich an seinem Lieblingsplatz, einem kleinen See umgeben von hohen Büschen wieder.

Er setzte sich mit unterschlagenen Beinen an dessen Rand und beobachtete die Wasseroberfläche. Irgendwann stellte er fest, dass ihn das leichte Kräuseln der Wellen fest in ihren Bann gezogen hatte und er begann mit seinen Gedanken abzugleiten.

Einige Augenblicke ließ er es geschehen und genoss den Moment der Ruhe und des Friedens. Spürte das leichte Wehen des Windes, der über seine Haut glitt und ihm einzelne Strähnen seines Haares um den Kopf wehten.

Dann lies er sich nach hinten ins Gras fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Seine Augen verloren sich in dem Grün des Blätterdaches und die leichten Sonnenpunkte die über sein Gesicht huschten machten ihn schläfrig.

Vegeta schloss die Augen und überließ sich der Faszination des Augenblicks, der ihn gefangen nahm und in das Reich der Träume entführte.

Er träumte verwirrende Dinge, belangloses, unzusammenhängendes Zeug, das weder in seiner Erinnerung blieb noch ihn besonders beeindruckte. Aber dann, Vegeta wusste nicht mehr wann, fand ein unsichtbarere Wendepunkt in seinen Gedanken statt.

Vegeta fing an von Vergangenem zu träumen. Am Anfang von der Zeit, als er unter Freezer diente und dann machte der Traum plötzlich einen Sprung zu dem Punkt, wo Kakarott und er gegen Dip-Perperon gekämpft hatten.

Er wurde immer unruhiger, als der Traum anfing in Bannen zu laufen, die er nicht haben wollte und er versuchte aufzuwachen. Normalerweise ging das, aber diesmal konnte er es einfach nicht. So sehr er es sich auch wünschte. Er konnte nicht aufwachen.

Vegeta erinnerte sich an die furchtbaren Augenblicke, da er von seinem Bruder gefoltert wurde. An die Worte, die ihn verhöhnten, an die Augen die ihn gierig musterten, an die Schmerzen, die seinen Leib quälten und an die Hände die überall auf seinem Körper zu sein schienen.

Über ihn tasteten, ihn erkundeten und ihn erniedrigten. Vegeta drehte den Kopf weg, wollte aus diesem Alptraum erwachen, wollte aufwachen. Doch es ging nicht. Sein Bruder folterte ihn weiter, immer weiter und Vegeta fühlte, wie ihn dieser Traum aufzufressen begann.

„Nein! Hör auf!" Er warf sich im Gras herum und versuchte seinen imaginären Peiniger von sich zu schieben, aber weder gelang ihm dies noch wurde er wach. Der Traum wurde schlimmer, nahm Formen an, die in der Wirklichkeit nicht geschehen waren. Oder waren sie es vielleicht doch?

Vegeta wusste es nicht, hatte sich nie daran erinnern können, was zwischen ihm, Dip-Perperon und seinem Bruder vorgefallen war, als er von ihnen entführt wurde. Damals hatte Dip-Perperon sein Gedächtnis ausgelöscht um ihn zu zwingen gegen Kakarott zu kämpfen und nachdem ihn jener wieder zurück geholt hatte konnte Vegeta sich nur noch bruchstückhaft an Schmerzen und Qualen erinnern.

Doch jetzt fragte er sich, ob das was er nun träumte, nicht wirklich damals geschehen war. Er sah sich, nackt auf dem Bett und in dem Zimmer liegen, in dem ihn sein Bruder kurze Zeit zuvor gequält hatte.

Noch schien er klaren Verstandes zu sein, denn er zerrte an den Ketten, die ihn ans Bett fesselten. Doch dann mit einem mal sah Vegeta nicht mehr alles aus einer Perspektive des Beobachtens sondern so, wie er es damals gesehen haben musste.

Als er den Kopf hob und über seine Brust blickte sah er seinen Bruder am unteren Ende des Bettes stehen und auf ihn herab lächeln. Das selbe Lächeln, mit dem er ihn schon früher beobachtet hatte.

Diese Lächeln, mit dem ein Jäger seine erlegte Beute begutachtet, hinter der er schon viel zu lange und mit viel zu viel Gier her war. Vegeta wendete den Kopf ab. Er wollte es nicht sehen, wollte nur noch aufwachen, aus diesem verfluchten Alptraum.

Die Finger seines Bruders, die an seiner Seite entlang fuhren, über seine Schenkel, seine Hüfte seine Brust glitten und schließlich sein Kinn packten und seinen Kopf zu ihm drehten jagten ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Bruder." Er hörte die einsäuselnde Stimme seines Bruders nahe an seinem Ohr, spürte seinen Atem auf seiner Haut und das Gewicht des Körpers, der ihn nieder drückte. „Bruder." Vegetars Lippen an seinem Hals, seine Hände, die über seine Brust glitten. Das Beben seines eigenen Körpers, als sein Bruder Gefühle in ihm wach rief, die er in diesem Moment ans andere Ende der Welt verbannen wollte.

Vegeta zuckte zusammen als die Hand seines Bruders noch tiefer wanderte und zwischen seine Beine glitt. „Hör auf." Vegeta schloss die Augen und versuchte zu vergessen, doch die Stimme seines Bruders ließ es nicht zu. „Niemals."

„Du gehörst mir. Nur mir allein." Er drückte sich von den Kissen ab und starrte Vegeta an, fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch dessen Haare, über seine Augenbrauen und Wangenknochen, dann die sanften Linien seiner Lippen entlang.

Vegeta wandte den Kopf ab, kämpfte mit Tränen der Verzweiflung und wünschte sich überall hin nur nicht hier. Er schloss die Augen, als die Fingerknöchel seines Bruders sacht über seine Wange fuhren.

„Sie mich an." Zu seinem eigenen Schrecken wand Vegeta den Kopf und tat wie ihm sein Bruder geheißen, blickte ihm in die vor Verlangen glänzenden Augen. „Warum?" Flüsterte er. Vegetar lächelte und beugte sich so dicht über Vegetas Gesicht, das sie sich fast berührten.

„Weil ich dich begehre." Damit küsste er ihn. Drückte seine Lippen fest auf die Seinen. Eroberte, zerstörte. Vegeta versuchte den Kopf weg zu drehen, versuchte zu vergessen, zu fliehen, zu sterben. Doch nichts davon gelang ihm.

Der Kuss seines Bruders wurde wilder, verlangender. Seine Hände wanderten über Vegetas Brust, fuhren den Knochen seines Brustbeins nach, dann über seine Bauchmuskulatur, umgriffen seine Talje und drückten sein Kreuz durch.

Mit entsetzten spürte Vegeta, wie sein Bruder sich zwischen seine Beine drängte, verlangend, bereit. Vegeta riss die Augen auf, sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, aber alles was er sah, waren die geschlossenen Augenlieder seines Bruders.

Er wollte schreien, sich befreien, ihn von sich herunter stoßen, aber keines war ihm erlaubt. Der Mund seines Bruders versiegelte seinen so fest, als hätte er nie wo anders hingehört. Vegeta schloss die Augen wieder. Er wollte es nicht sehen, nicht fühlen nicht hören.

Plötzlich lösten sich die Lippen seines Bruders von seinen und Vegeta öffnete die Augen nur um mit blanken entsetzten festzustellen, das er nicht mehr in das Gesicht seines Bruders sah sondern in das von Kakarott, der ihn mit der selben Gehässigkeit und Besitzgier anstierte wie damals sein Bruder.

Doch das schlimmste war, das diese Person nicht nur wie Kakarott aussah, sondern auch noch mit seiner Stimme sprach. „Du bist mein." Und mit einer einzigen Bewegung drang er in ihn ein.

„Neeeiiin!" Vegeta schreckte hoch. Sein Handrücken fuhr zu seinem Mund und blieb darauf liegen, so als wollte er das Gefühl des Kusses ersticken. Er war schweißgebadet, sein Herz raste und sein Atem ging so schnell, das er jedes einzelne Pulsieren seiner Venen spürte.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er vor sich hin. Das Zittern seines Körpers und das Beben seiner Muskeln ebenso ignorierend, wie die Gedanken die ihm durch den Kopf schossen.

Plötzlich wurde ihm übel und er drehte sich auf die Seite um sich zu erbrechen. Keuchend kniete er auf allen Vieren im Gras, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Das war ein Traum gewesen. Nur ein Traum, geboren aus seinen Ängsten. Nichts weiter. Ein Traum. Vegeta richtete sich auf und krabbelte an den Rand des Teiches um in sein eigenes Spiegelbild zu sehen, das ihm kalkweiß entgegenstarrte.

Die weit aufgerissenen schwarzen Augen und das ebenfalls schwarze Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht hingen. Mit zitternder Hand berührte er sein Spiegelbild und es löste sich in Wellen auf, die seine Finger beim Eintauchen in die Oberfläche schlugen.

Ein Traum. Und dann fiel plötzlich die ganze Anspannung von ihm ab. Seine Armmuskeln versagten ihm den Dienst und Vegeta stürzte Kopfüber ins Wasser. Es umfing ihn kalt, hüllte ihn ein. Stach wie mit Nadeln nach seinem überhitzen Körper und seinem überreizten Geist und hinterließ nichts als wohlwollende Kälte.

Vegeta sank auf den Grund und sah zu der Oberfläche auf, die sich kräuselnd einen Meter über ihm erhob. Er hätte sich nur aufsetzten müssen, um die Oberfläche zu durchbrechen, aber er blieb liegen und beobachtete weiter wie sich das Licht an der Wasseroberfläche brach und ein verwirrendes Spiel der Schatten in die Wassermassen darunter zauberte.

Jetzt einfach hier liegen bleiben. Wäre das nicht schön? Vegeta schloss die Augen und für einen winzigen Moment war er Versucht diesem Gedanken nachzugeben, doch dann richtete er sich mit einem Ruck auf, durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche und hustete um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Er erhob sich ganz und stand nun bis über seine Hüfte im Wasser. Immer noch mit zitternden Beinen machte er sich auf den Teich zu verlassen. Wasser tropfte von seinen Haaren und seinen Schultern, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht.

Jetzt wo der erste Schrecken über das geträumte vorbei war, packte ihn eine blinde, kalte Wut. Eine Wut, ein Zorn auf sich, auf seinen Bruder, auf Kakarott, aber besonders auf sich, das ihn ein Traum dermaßen aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Ohne zu merken wohin ihn seine Schritte lenkten ging er zum Schwerkraftraum, stellte die höchste Stufe ein, schaltete die Sprechanlage aus und betrat den Raum. Kaum das sich die Tür geschlossen hatte begann das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut, das ihm zeigte das der Raum nun die Schwerkraft erhöhte. Vegeta schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, um seine Kraft der Schwerkraft anzupassen.

Das erhoffte geschah. Seine Nerven begannen sich zu beruhigen, sein Körper hörte auf zu zittern und sein Geist lehrte sich um frei für den Kampf zu werden. Als Vegeta seine Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie so klar und ruhig, wie sie immer waren. Mit einem zufriedenen Atemholen begann Vegeta.

Seine Arme beschrieben einen Halbkreis von unten nach oben um sich vor seiner Brust wieder zu vereinen. Noch einmal holte er Atem, dann öffnete er mit einem Ruck die Augen und seine linke Faust schnellte nach rechts an seinem Körper vorbei, während er den rechten Arm an seinen Körper zog. Dann Wechsel. Und so ging es weiter.

Schlag, Schlag, Tritt, Ausfallschritt, Tritt und wieder von vorne. Bis sich in Vegetas Geist absolut nichts mehr befand als der Kreis in dem er sich bewegte und in dem ihn Niemand schlagen konnte.

_So, das war das erste Kapitel, in dem ja noch nicht so viel passiert ist (zumindest zwischen unseren beiden Protagonisten). Doch das wird sich in den weiteren Kapiteln ändern._

_Nun muss ich noch was zu Vegetas Traum sagen, weil ich eigentlich vorhatte noch das ein oder andere Kapitel bei Nightmare in the Past einzubauen. Nämlich da, wo Vegeta von Dip-Perperon entführt wird. Doch nach langem überlegen habe ich diesen Gedanken wieder verworfen, weil es nicht an die Stelle gepasst und auch die Story gesprengt hätte. Also hab ich schweren Herzens darauf verzichtet. schnüff_

_Nun wisst ihr wenigstens so ungefähr, was sich da zwischen Vegeta, seinem Bruder und Dip-Perperon abgespielt hat. _

_Okay, so weit so gut. Jetzt würde mich aber doch interessieren, ob euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat oder ob es was zu Meckern gibt. Denn ich bin immer für alle Kriterien und Vorschläge offen!_

_Alles Liebe_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	2. Nur ein Kuss

_**Unter dem Schein des Vollmonds**_

_Hallöchen!_

_Hier hab ich also nun das zweite von ungefähr fünf Kapiteln (können mehr oder weniger sein, doch drei sinds auf jeden Fall)._

_Nun zum Inhalt: unsere Helden begegnen sich endlich und Vegetas ohnehin schon ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfenen Gefühle, werden nochmals um ein weiteres aus dem Ruder laufen. Auch Son Goku bemerkt das und da er Vegeta ja nun ziemlich gut kennt, spricht er ihn dann auch darauf an. Aber genau das ist es ja, was unser lieber Prinz unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden sucht._

_Nun es wird also auf jeden Fall ein Wechselbad der Gefühle und wie der Name schon sagt: ein Kuss._

Zweites Kapitel: Nur ein Kuss 

Bulma begrüßte am späten Nachmittag ihre Freunde in der Eingangshalle des Komplexes der Capsul Corp. Wie erwartet hatte sich Vegeta gleich nach ihrer Ankündigung verkrochen und in den Schwerkraftraum zurück gezogen, wo er wahrscheinlich auch den Rest des Tages bleiben würde.

Um so erstaunter war die türkishaarige Frau, als er sich nach wenigen Minuten in einem der Türen blicken ließ und mit lässig vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am Rahmen lehnte. Er hatte sich sogar umgezogen, nichts weltbewegendes, nur ein weiteres blaues Muskelshirt und die dazu passende Hose. Was ihm ausgesprochen gut stand.

Von einer Frage Chichis aus der Betrachtung ihres Mannes gerissen lächelte Bulma nur und nickte. Dann wand sie sich an die anderen und führte sie in die große Gartenhalle wo schon alles für das Grillfest vorbereitet war. Schnell machte sich eine ausgelassene Stimmung breit und die Freunde genossen das zusammen sein.

Vegeta wusste nicht, warum er sich doch noch entschlossen hatte sich dieser Tortur zu unterziehen und um ehrlich zu sein, war es ihm auch ziemlich egal. Fest stand nur, er war jetzt hier und hatte mehr als genug Ablenkung, um nicht weiter über den Alptraum nachdenken zu müssen.

Am Rand der Gruppe stehend beobachtete er die anderen und fragte sich, wie es Chichi geschafft hatte Kakarott zu einem weißen Hemd und einer Fliege zu überreden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihm gedroht ihm nichts mehr zu essen zu kochen, das zog immer.

Zugegeben, das Hemd stand ihm, stand ihm sogar gut, es brachte seine muskulöse Statur zur Geltung und unterstrich seine Bewegungen, aber ... . Vegeta drehte sich um und legte seine Stirn an den Baumstamm, an dem er die ganze Zeit gelehnt hatte.

Was zur Hölle dachte er da eigentlich? Was zur Hölle tat er hier? Und warum, verfluchte Scheiße, konnte er sich einfach nicht mehr auf normale Sachen wie zum Beispiel den Grill konzentrieren.

„He Vegeta willst du nichts essen." Das half. Mit bemüht ruhigem Gesicht drehte sich Vegeta wieder zu der Gruppe um und schlenderte gemütlich an den Grill, hoffend das seine Anspannung niemandem auffiel.

Vergebens gehofft. Ein Blick zu Kakarott zeigte ihm, das es dem Jüngeren aufgefallen war und zum ersten Mal verfluchte sich Vegeta, das er so oft mit ihm trainiert hatte, das sie sich praktisch in und auswendig kannten.

Am Grill angelangt schaufelte er sich den Teller voll und zog sich wieder aus dem Kreis der Freunde zurück, in der Hoffnung in Ruhe essen zu können. Wieder vergebens gehofft. Schon nach den ersten Happen hörte er Kakarotts Schritte hinter sich und spürte wie sich der Saiyajin neben ihm ins Gras sinken ließ.

„He Vegeta, sag mal ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Vegeta sah kurz von seinem Teller auf, ignorierte die fragende Blicke von Son Goku und wand sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Son Goku davon gar nicht beeindruckt tat es ihm gleich.

Mittlerweile hatte er die Eigenheiten des Saiyajinprinzen zur genüge kennen gelernt und ihm war klar geworden das man ihm am besten in Ruhe ließ um zu erfahren was man wissen wollte. Doch diesmal wurde Son Goku enttäuscht.

Vegeta aß seinen Teller in einer Geschwindigkeit leer, die selbst für ihn erstaunlich war, stand auf und holte sich einen Nachschlag, nur um ihn genauso schnell und genauso schweigsam zu verschlingen.

Nachdem Vegeta sich dann den dritten Teller geholt hatte und anfing die gleiche Prozedur zu wiederholen stand Son Goku auf und ging zu seinen anderen Freunden. Immerhin war er hierher gekommen um sie alle mal wieder zu sehen.

Vegeta ließ sich ins Gras zurück sinken und betrachtete Gedankenverloren die Blätter der Bäume. Endlich war Kakarott verschwunden. Dieser Kerl konnte ihn auf die Palme bringen, wenn er so da saß und einfach gar nichts tat.

Denn früher oder später platze Vegeta im Allgemeinen der Geduldsfaden. Und das war dann auch meist der Augenblick in dem er das ausposaunte, was er eigentlich für sich behalten wollte. Diesmal jedoch hatte er beharrlich geschwiegen und gebettet, das Kakarotts Geduld schneller erschöpft war als seine. Wenigstens damit hatte er diesmal richtig gelegen.

Er schloss die Augen und war gerade dabei weg zu dämmern, als ihn Bulmas Hand aus dem Schlaf rüttelte. Mürrisch öffnete er ein Auge und starrte die Frau an. „Was ist denn?" „Wir wollen nach oben gehen um uns noch ein bisschen zusammen zu setzten. Kommst du mit?"

Vegetas Augen wanderten auf den Stand der Sonne über dem Glasdach und verwundert stellte er fest, das er offenbar doch eingeschlafen war, denn es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Langsam erhob er sich und sah der Gruppe hinterher, die schon im begriff war die Gartenhalle zu verlassen.

Ach was solls, dachte er erhob sich und folgte ihnen. Wenn sie es sich oben noch gemütlich machen konnten, dann hatte er wenigstens die Möglichkeit Bulmas Peinlichkeiten schon im Keim zu ersticken, als sich hinterher die Sticheleien von Kakarott oder sonst wem anhören zu müssen.

Der weitere Abend verlief für die Verhältnisse der Freunde ruhig und ohne größere Zwischenfälle. Man redete über alte Zeiten, machte sich über schon tausendmal gehörte Witze lustig und genoss einfach das beisammen sein.

Vegeta hingegen zog es vor sich mit etwas zu trinken an die großen Fenster zurück zu ziehen und die Sonne dabei zu beobachten, wie sie immer tiefer und tiefer sank und sich ihre goldenen Strahlen erst in rostrote, dann in blutrot wandelten.

Seltsam, wie melancholisch ihn dieser Sonnenuntergang machte. Kurz sah er auf, als die Gruppe hinter ihm in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, blickte dann aber wieder weiter gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, bis sich der Abendhimmel mit all seinen Sternen und seinem vollen Mond zeigte.

Hinter ihm waren Kerzen angezündet worden und dieser alte Trottel von Muthen Roshi gab gerade ein alkoholgeschwängertes Lied zum besten. Vegeta schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und massierte sich seine Stirn.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte sich zu seinem Spiegelbild in der Scheibe noch das von Kakarott gesellt. „Was ist?" Fragte Vegeta barsch. Son Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte dich fragen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Du stehst schon seit Stunden hier und hast dich nicht von der Stelle bewegt."

„Na und? Ihr sitzt doch auch schon seit Stunden hier und bewegt euch nicht von der Stelle. Wo ist der Unterschied?" Diese Logik war durchaus nachvollziehbar fand Son Goku, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, das mit dem Saiyajinprinzen etwas nicht stimmte.

„Vegeta, was ist los? Du hast mir heute noch kein dummes Kommentar an den Kopf geworfen." Vegeta wand sich mit einem lustlosen Abklatsch seines gehässigen Lächelns zu Son Goku um und sagte mit emotionsloser und gelangweilter Stimme: „Du bist ein Feigling Kakarott. So, jetzt besser?" Er drehte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und konnte sehen, wie sich Kakarotts Blick in seinem Spiegelbild verdüsterte.

„Vegeta!" Son Goku hob die Hand und legte sie seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Was zur Hölle ... ." Er brach ab, als er spürte wie Vegeta unter der Berührung zusammen zuckte und seine Hand fast panisch abschüttelte.

„Vegeta ich ... ." „Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe verdammt noch mal!" Schrie der Saiyajinprinz, knallte sein Glas auf die nächste freie Stelle an der er vorbei kam und stürmte so schnell aus dem Raum, das es einer Flucht gleich kam.

Son Goku sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. Was hatte er denn jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? Er hatte doch nur wissen wollen, ob es ihm gut ging. Seit sie damals zu einer Person verschmolzen waren und sich gegenseitig in die Seele geblickt hatten, spürte er einfach, wenn mit Vegeta etwas nicht stimmte und umgekehrt musste es genauso sein.

Er ignorierte die Bemerkungen seiner Freunde und folgte Vegeta. Son Goku konnte sich ohnehin denken, wohin er verschwunden war.

Vegeta unterdessen, war bereits am Schwerkraftraum angekommen und gab die nötigen Daten ein. Er war wütend. Wütend über Bulma, über das Fest, über Kakarott, aber vor allem war er wütend über sich selbst. Schon wieder.

Kakarott hatte ihm nur die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und prompt waren die ganzen Bilder des Traumes wie hungrige Wölfe über ihn hergefallen. Ein Traum, ein Traum. Gott verdammt noch mal es war nur ein Traum gewesen.

„Vegeta?" Der Saiyajin fuhr zu Tode erschrocken herum und starrte Son Goku an, als würde er dem Leibhaftigen gegenüber stehen. Gleich darauf fasste er sich wieder und drehte sich zu der Konsole um.

„Was?" Fragte er barsch. „Sag mir doch endlich was los ist. Ich weiß das etwas nicht stimmt. Ich spüre es." Vegeta ignorierte ihn und tippte weiter mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck auf der Konsole rum.

Dann wendete er sich der Tür zu und betrat den Raum. Son Goku folgte ihm und beobachtete seinen Freund. Vegeta stampfte mit geladenen Schritten zu der Konsole an der gegenüberliegenden wand und gab auch dort einige Dinge ein.

Die Tür schloss sich und augenblicklich begann sich die Schwerkraft des Raumes zu erhöhen. Vegeta stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und konzentrierte sich um seine Kraft der des Raumes anzupassen.

Es passte ihm gar nicht, das Kakarott nun auch hier drinnen war. Er wollte alleine sein. Alleine um seine Gedanken endlich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Doch andererseits, wenn er schon mal da war, dann konnte er ihm ja auch mal von nutzen sein.

Binnen eines einzigen Augenblicks war Vegeta bei Son Goku und versuchte ihm mit einem Faustschlag zu überraschen. Doch der Jüngere hatte mit solch einem Angriff gerechnet und war darauf vorbereitet.

Er duckte sich unter dem Schlag weg und versuchte Vegeta die Beine unter dem Körper fort zu treten. Doch der Saiyajinprinz sprang in die Luft, schlug einen Salto und landete hinter Son Goku, um diesem sein Knie fest in den Rücken zurammen.

Son Goku taumelte nach vorne, fing sich wieder und drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig herum, um Vegetas Arme abzufangen, die auf sein Gesicht zielten. Er grinste. „Du wirst berechenbar." „Du auch," gab Vegeta zurück und verdrehte seine Arme so, das sie Son Gokus Deckung aufbrachen.

Gleich darauf flog der Jünger durch den Raum und knallte an die Wand. Vegeta verlor keine Zeit und setzte nach, wollte ihn mit einem Schlag vors Kinn außer Gefecht setzten, doch Son Goku warf sich im letzen Moment nach vorne und zur Seite.

Das Manöver war so knapp ausgeführt, das Vegeta spürte wie ihre Wangen aneinander rieben, als Son Goku auswich. Vegeta hatte gerade noch Zeit, seinen Arm einknicken zu lassen, damit er sich abfederte um nicht voll gegen die Wand zu krachen, da war Kakarott auch schon hinter ihm und schlang seine Arme unter denen Vegetas durch um sie hinter seinem Kopf zu verschränken.

Kurz spürte er Kakarotts Atem in seinem Nacken ehe er an die Wand gepresst wurde. Und da war es wieder, der eisige Hauch, der Vegetas Rückrat entlang rann und dieses Gefühl aus seinem Traum hervor rief.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, das konnte er jetzt am allerwenigsten gebrauchen. Verzweifelt versuchte Vegeta sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, zum Beispiel wie er aus diesem Griff entkommen konnte.

Wenn er nun Kakarotts Arme ... ja die Arme, er erinnerte sich, das er in ihnen gelegen hatte, damals als Kakarott ihn mit einem Kuss zurück ins Leben gerufen hatte und das das Erste was ihn begrüßte ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit gewesen war ... .

„Ahhh!" Mit einem zornigen Aufschrei verdrängte Vegeta diesen Gedanken, stemmte seine Beine gegen die Wand und stieß sich ab. Son Goku kam ins Straucheln und stürzte. Dabei ließ er Vegeta los, der sofort damit begann seinen Freund mit Schlägen nur so einzudecken.

Son Goku ging in Abwehrhaltung und ließ seinen Gegner sich austoben, dann konterte er eiskalt. Vegeta merkte selbst, das seine Schläge nicht gut waren, und das es nur eine Frage von Augenblicken war, bis das Kakarott merken musste.

Jener merkte es. Und wieder fand sich Vegeta nach kürzester Zeit zwischen Wand und Kakarott eingekeilt. „Was ist los mit dir? So schlecht warst du noch nie." Die Worte machten Vegeta stink sauer, was aber nichts daran änderte, das sie wahr waren.

Seine Technik war im Moment alles andere als gut. Doch egal wie sehr er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, immer kam ihm wieder ein anderer Gedanke dazwischen und das machte ihn noch zorniger und noch fahriger.

Und dann kam, was kommen musste. Mit einer gezielten Schlag – Tritt Kombination brachte ihn Son Goku ins Straucheln und ein weiter Schlag sorgte dafür, das Vegeta auf dem Rücken, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, zu Boden knallte.

Für einen Augenblick blieb er einfach mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und versuchte das Heben seiner Brust zu verlangsamen um wieder normal zu atmen. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er Kakarott vor sich stehen und auf ihn herab blicken.

Durch das schweißdurchdrängte weiße Hemd konnte Vegeta sehen, das sich auch seine Brust schneller hob und senkte, als sie das eigentlich sollte. Einen Moment begegneten sich ihre blicke und das was Vegeta darin fand veranlasste ihn dazu seine Augen wieder abzuwenden.

Dieser Blick mit dem ihn Kakarott angesehen hatte war so dermaßen intensiv gewesen das Vegeta eine Gänsehaut bekommen hatte. In diesem einen Augenblick hatten seine Augen eine Wildheit ausgestrahlt, die er einfach nicht fassen konnte.

Das war nicht mehr der Selbe gewesen wie noch vor wenigen Minuten bei den anderen. Das war der Blick eines Vollblutsaiyajins gewesen, der sich nahm was er wollte. Gleichzeitig drängte sich Vegeta der Gedanke auf _was _es war, dasKakarott wollte.

„Vegeta?" Eine Stimme, die in Vegetas Ohren rauer klang als sonst, tiefer und als der Saiyajin einen Schritt machte um auf Vegeta zu zugehen trat der Ältere nach ihm und erwischte Son Goku an den Beinen. Wenn er schon verloren hatte, dann würde er wenigstens dafür sorgen, das auch Kakarott sich auf dem Boden wieder fand.

Völlig überrascht davon knickte dieser ein und mit sichtlichem Unbehagen stellte Vegeta fest, das er geradezu auf ihn knallen würde. Doch Kakarott drehte sich zur Seite und fing sein Gewicht mit den Ellenbogen und Unterarmen ab.

Was nichts an der Tatsache änderte, das er trotzdem ziemlich heftig auf seinem Freund landete. Vegeta spürte das Gewicht von Kakarott schwer auf seiner Brust lasten und dann sah er einfach nur noch für einen Augenblick Sterne, als die beiden Köpfe heftig aneinander prallten.

Vegeta versuchte verzweifelt nach Luft zu schnappen um die zäherne Dunkelheit aus seinem Geiste zu vertreiben, aber weder wollte ihm das eine noch das andere gelingen. Alles was ihm bewusst war, war die Tatsache, das Kakarotts ganzes Gewicht immer noch auf seiner Brust lastete und irgendetwas auch auf seinem Gesicht, denn so sehr er es auch versuchte, er bekam einfach keine Luft.

Immer noch benommen und nach Luft ringen schaffte es Vegeta dann doch irgendwann die Augen aufzubekommen und _das _was er dann sah, verschlug ihm abermals den Atem. Es wäre ja noch angegangen, das Kakarotts Kopf auf seinem gelandet wäre. Es wäre ja noch angegangen, wenn sich einige seiner Haare in seinem Gesicht verfangen hätten und ihm so das atmen erschwert hätten.

Aber _das _Kakarott ihn mit ebenfalls weit aufgerissenen Augen musterte, in denen das selbe Erstaunen und Unglauben mit schwangen, während seine Lippen die von Vegeta so versiegelten, als würden sie dorthin gehören, _das _war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.

Und doch, so sehr Vegeta versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sammeln um sich aus dieser entwürdigenden Lage zu befreien, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen seine Augen von denen Kakarotts los zu reisen.

Dieser Blick, er hatte ihn schon mal gesehen ... in seinem Traum, in dem ... . Schluss! Mit entschlossener Kraft stieß er Kakarott von sich um sich aufzurichten und genau wie am Mittag schoss sein Handrücken nach oben und verharrte regungslos auf seinem Mund, als wollte er das Gefühl des Kusses gewaltsam unterdrücken.

Son Goku starrte Vegeta an, immer noch nicht richtig begreifend, was da eigentlich geschehen war. Gut, er war auf den Saiyajin gestürzt, aber das er ausgerechnet so dumm hatte fallen müssen, das war einfach nur ... . Son Goku fehlten die Worte und je länger er den Saiyajinprinzen ansah, wie dieser sich aufrichtete und seine Hand auf den Mund drückte wurde Son Goku plötzlich einer Sache ganz klar.

Er war tot. Mause tot. Vegeta würde ihn umbringen. Er würde ihn in seine einzelnen Atome spalten, nur um sie wieder zusammen zu setzen um ihn aufs Neue umbringen zu können und das alles würde er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen tun.

Doch Vegeta blieb ruhig. Er blieb einfach sitzen wo er war und sah Son Goku aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, die Hand immer noch auf seinen Mund gepresst. Dann sprang er plötzlich auf und stürmte aus dem Raum, als wollte er fliehen.

Son Goku sah ihm mit einem Blick hinterher, denn man schon nicht mehr mit dem Begriff ‚absolutes Unglauben' bezeichnen konnte. Und während Son Goku weiter auf die Tür starrte und sich fragte, warum er, das Haus und die Stadt eigentlich noch existierten stürmte Vegeta die langen Korridore entlang, nicht minder verwirrt über seine Gefühle als Kakarott.

Atemlos und mit klopfendem Herzen blieb Vegeta schließlich stehen und stütze seine Arme gegen einen Baum. Verdammt! Was um alles in der Welt geschah mit ihm? Nicht nur, das ihn seine Träume nicht mehr in Ruhe ließen, jetzt fing auch schon die Realität an Purzelbäume zu schlagen!

Es war ein Zufall gewesen, nur ein dummer Zufall! Kakarott war auf ihm gelandet und bang – da war es passiert gewesen. Mehr war an der ganzen Geschichte nicht dran!

Ohne es zu bemerken wanderten Vegetas Finger an seine Lippen und ohne es zu wollen schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu jenem einen Kuss zurück. Zu jenem Moment des Erwachens, wo er nichts als Geborgenheit in Kakarotts Armen gespürt hatte.

Vegeta merkte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. „Verdammt!" Mit einem wütenden Schrei wand er sich von dem Baum ab und watete ins Wasser, um seinen ganzen Körper einmal einzutauchen.

Das Wasser kühlte und die Hitze ließ nach, doch nur auf seiner Haut, in seinem Geist wütete weiter eine Hölle der Gefühle, die er einfach nicht unter seine Kontrolle bekommen konnte. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben und durch das Glasdach konnte Vegeta das helle Licht des Vollmondes auf sich herab scheinen sehen. Es war wunderschön.

_Also das war ‚nur ein Kuss', oder doch vielleicht etwas mehr?_

_Na wir werden ja im nächsten Kapitel sehen, wohin das führt. Die die mich kennen, wissen auch, das meine Geschichtsideen meistens mit einem ganz bestimmten Bild anfangen und so war es auch bei dieser hier. Und die Beschreibung dieses Bildes werdet ihr im nächsten Kapitel finden._

_Dann freue ich mich schon auf eure Meinungen und sage Tschüs bis zum baldigen wiederlesen._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	3. Unter dem Schein des Vollmonds

_**Unter dem Schein des Vollmonds**_

_Tada!_

_Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel und ich muss ehrlich sagen, das schreiben hat mir wesentlich mehr Spaß gemacht, als ich das gedacht hätte. verlegen grins Nun ich bin mir sicher ihr könnt euch denken was ich meine. ___

_Hätte ich echt nicht gedacht. Und auch wenn es mir an einigen Stellen schwer gefallen ist und ich mir absolut nicht sicher war, ob ich das jetzt so stehen lassen kann oder nicht, bin ich mit dem Ergebnis mehr als zufrieden._

_Ich hoffe, das es euch genauso gefällt wie mir._

Kapitel Drei: Unter dem Schein des Vollmonds 

Son Goku saß immer noch an der Stelle wo ihn Vegeta zurück gelassen hatte und starrte die Tür an, durch die der Ältere so überhasstet geflohen war. Irgendwann kehrten seine Augen und mit ihnen auch seine Gedanken wieder zurück und er schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann erhob er sich mühsam und machte sich auf den Weg den Raum zu verlassen, es war wichtig, das er Vegeta fand. Etwas schien mit dem älteren Saiyajin nicht zu stimmen, ganz und gar nicht. Sicher, Son Goku _war _dumm gefallen, sau dumm um genau zu sein, aber schließlich konnte er dafür nichts.

Er unterdrückte den Impuls sich mit der Hand über den Mund zu wischen, doch genau dieser Impuls war es, der das Geschehen noch einmal durch seine Gedanken laufen ließ und er erinnerte sich an das Bild, das Vegeta geboten hatte, als er verschwitzt, auf dem Rücken liegend zu ihm aufgesehen hatte.

Son Goku hielt im Schritt inne und versuchte das Bild wieder aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Doch nicht nur dieses Bild war erschreckend, sondern auch das Gefühl, das es hervor rief: Besitzgier.

Goku schüttelte heftig den Kopf, setzte eine entschlossene Mine auf und marschierte weiter. In solch einem Moment gab es nicht viele Orte an die es den Saiyajinprinz ziehen würde und er war sich sicher, das er ihn an einem von ihnen finden würde.

Son Goku musste einfach wissen, ob es auch Vegeta so ging wie ihm. Ob sich auch ein Teil von ihm manchmal fast schmerzhaft nach dem anderen Krieger sehnte, mit dem er in der Seele Eins geworden war.

Das unterschwellige Gefühl in seinem Inneren, das ihm sagte es wäre das Beste Vegeta in Ruhe zu lassen und sich so weit wie möglich von ihm fern zu halten, bis er seine Gefühle und vor allem diese _eine_ Gefühl das ihn in letzter Zeit heimsuchte, wieder unter Kohntrolle hatte, ignorierend suchte er, bis er Vegeta fand.

Die in Aufruhr geratene Aura von Vegeta, die dieser wohl nicht mehr ganz unter Kontrolle hatte, zeigte Son Goku den Weg. Doch gleichzeitig fühlte sich der Jüngere dabei nicht wohl Vegeta auf diese Art zu finden. Er kam sich vor wie ein Spion, als er den großen Innengarten betrat in dem sich Vegeta so gerne aufhielt.

Leise hinter einen Busch tretend und einige Zweige zur Seite schiebend fand er ihn schließlich an einem kleinen Teich, der ziemlich gut Versteckt war. Gerade wollte Son Goku seinen Freund beim Namen rufen, als ihm der Atem stockte und das Wort im Halse stecken blieb.

Erstarrt vor Erstaunen verharrte Son Goku reglos, den Arm leicht gehoben um die Zweige eines Busches zur Seite zu schieben. Seine Augen klebten auf der Gestalt die im Wasser stand und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, das in seinem Kopf irgendetwas klick machte.

Der Saiyajinprinz sah wunderschön aus. Er stand Mitten in dem kleinen Teich, das Wasser umspielte in sanften Wellen seine Hüften und die Kleider lagen nass und eng auf seiner Haut, jeden einzelnen seiner eleganten Muskeln hervorhebend.

Der Schein des Vollmonds glitzerte in seinen nassen, schwarzen Haaren und auch das Bild das sich im Wasser spiegelte umspielte Vegetas Figur. Der Saiyajin hatte die Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, um den Vollmond zu beobachten und der Ausdruck von Unsicherheit und unterdrücktem Schmerz in seinen Augen taten Son Goku in der Seele weh.

Ein Zweig knackte und Vegeta fuhr herum, Son Goku anstarrend. Jener merkte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und gleichzeitig fragte er sich, warum er verlegen wurde, er hatte nichts getan. Also ließ er den Ast wieder herunter schellen und ging ans Ufer. Vegeta ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen und als Son Goku schließlich auch ins Wasser stieg, zog er fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Der Jüngere blieb einige Schritte vor ihm stehen und sah auf ihn herunter. Vegeta hatte es schon immer gestört, das Kakarott größer war als er, aber noch nie so wie in diesem Moment. Gezwungen gelassen hob er den Kopf und sah Kakarott in die Augen.

Sein Körper versteinerte und gleichzeitig spürte er das Kribbeln, das sein Rückrat hinauf lief. Son Goku war es, der ihn von weiteren unliebsamen Gefühlen und Gedanken ablenkte. „Vegeta, ich wollte dich nicht ... äh stören," er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich meine, wenn du allein sein willst, dann versteh ich das, es ist nur ich ... ich wollte fragen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Du bist schon den ganzen Abend so komisch und dann die Sache vorhin," er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube ich wollte mich entschuldigen."

Vegeta sah bei Seite und sagte einfach gar nichts, während er Son Gokus Blicke auf sich spürte und das machte ihn nur nervöser. Nervöser, als er sich das jemals eingestehen würde. Schließlich seufzte er und sah wieder zu Son Goku auf.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Es war ja zum Teil auch meine Schuld." Er drehte sich um und wollte aus dem Wasser gehen, als Son Gokus Hand nach vorne schoss und Vegetas Handgelenk packte. Jener drehte sich zu ihm um und registrierte mit Überraschung den Zorn in den Augen des Jüngeren.

„Vegeta." Die Stimme bebete vor unterdrückte Wut. „Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was mit dir los ist! Verflucht, du hast noch nie einen Fehler zugegeben, Geschweigeden eine Entschuldigung von mir so klaglos geschluckt!"

Der Ältere versuchte Son Gokus Blicken auszuweichen und sich gleichzeitig aus dessen Griff zu befreien, aber Son Goku ließ es nicht zu. „Vegeta!" „Verdammt Kakarott, lass mich los! Du tust mir weh!" Goku schrie fast. „Dann sag mir doch endlich was los ist! Glaubst du denn, ich merke nicht das dich etwas quält? Vegeta!"

Son Goku zerrte Vegeta endgültig am Arm zu sich herum und unsanft knallte der Prinz gegen dessen Körper. Von der plötzliche Nähe überrumpelt fiel es Vegeta schwer sich zu konzentrieren und so brauchte er einen Moment um wieder einen Schritt zurück zu treten.

Ohne es richtig zu registrieren massierte er sich das Handgelenk und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Etwas warnte ihn davor aufzublicken, doch gleichzeitig spürte er den warmen Atem Kakarotts über seine Haare streichen und immer hin konnte er ja schlecht ewig so stehen bleiben.

Das immer stärkere Herzklopfen ignorierend wanderten seine Augen schließlich doch langsam aufwärts. Sie streiften Kakarotts Bauchmuskeln und Vegeta stellte fest, dass das weiße Hemd, nunmehr nass so gut wie durchsichtig war und mehr preisgab als es eigentlich verbarg.

Irgendwann musste es wohl auch aufgesprungen sein, denn als seine Augen höher wanderten erkannte er die nackte Brust seines Freundes die sich deutlich zu schnell hob und senkte. Die geschwungenen und kräftigen Muskeln an Hals und Schultern, die eine Stärke verbargen, die ihres Gleichen suchte und Vegeta erinnerte sich mit einem Frösteln daran, wie sicher ihn die starken Arme gehalten hatten.

Ein weiteres, fast unsicher wirkendes, nach oben schieben seiner Augen brachte ihn schließlich zu Kakarotts Gesicht, das vom Schein des Vollmonds umrahmt auf ihn herab blickte.

Verloren. Vegeta blickte in diese schwarzen, glänzenden Augen, die so anders aussahen als noch vor wenigen Augenblicken und binnen einer Sekunde sein denken lahm legte. Nichts zählte mehr. Nichts, außer diesen Augen, die die Zeit anzuhalten schienen.

Son Goku wusste das es zu spät war. Er spürte es in dem Moment da ihn Vegeta ansah und das Gefühl, das unterschwellig in ihm getobt hatte brach an die Oberfläche. Mit einem mal sah er Vegeta mit ganz anderen Augen.

Ja, er war ein großer Krieger, stolz, aufrecht und mutig. Aber warum hatte er nie bemerkt wie zerbrechlich er trotz seiner Stärke wirkte? Wie elegant seine Muskulatur war, wie fein seine Gesichtszüge und wie schmerzhaft der unergründliche Blick in den schwarzen Augen?

Mit einem mal wollte Son Goku nichts anderes als ihn beschützen. Dieser Schmerz in Vegetas Augen, der verriet, das er schon mehr erlebt hatte als eine Seele vertragen konnte, brachte Son Gokus Herz zum beben.

Er spürte Vegetas Atem auf seiner Brust als der Saiyajinprinz zu ihm aufsah und sich der Vollmond in seinen Augen wiederspiegelte. Unergründlich und mysteriös, wie alles was er dachte und fühlte.

Doch seit damals, als sie sich gegenseitig in die Seele geblickt hatten wusste Son Goku mehr über Vegeta als jeder andere und das was er im Moment fühlte, das waren die gleichen verwirrenden Gedanken, die auch er hatte.

Er sehnte sich nach dem älteren Krieger, nach seiner Kraft, seinem Mut, seinem Stolz, seiner Seele und seiner Zerbrechlichkeit, die zu allem im Wiederspruch stand.

Vegeta wusste nicht mehr was er denken, was er glauben, oder was er hoffen sollte. Er wusste nur eines, das dieses Gefühl das aus seines Seele kam mehr war als eine bloße Eingabe des Augenblicks.

Es war ein viel tiefer sitzendes Gefühl. Das Gefühl nach Geborgenheit. Er war ein Prinz, ein Krieger, von Anfang an hatte er stark sein müssen, keine Schwächen zeigen dürfen, immer unter dem Druck die Erwartungen der Anderen zu erfühlen.

Aber niemals Schwäche zu zeigen, niemals Gefühle zu zulassen, niemals sich anlehnen dürfen, das zerstört einen. Und hier war er, der Augenblick wo er sich einfach nur noch fallen lassen musste. Sich fallen lassen und aufgeben, mit der Gewissheit aufgefangen und beschützt zu werden.

Doch was würde dann geschehen? Was würde passieren, wenn er dieses Gefühl einmal, nur ein einziges mal zu ließ? Kakarott nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

Langsam, so unendlich langsam und sanft das Vegeta zuerst glaubte es wäre der Wind wanderte Kakarotts Hand über die Haut seines Armes aufwärts. Erkundete die festen Muskelstränge, die über seine Oberarme verliefen und die fast harte Schulterpartie.

Vegeta bekam eine Gänsehaut und schloss für eine Moment die Augen. Irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein schrie eine Stimme panisch auf, aber er achtete nicht auf sie. Es gehörte dazu ein Saiyajin zu sein, einmal mit seinem Rassenmitglied eins zu werden.

Kakarotts Finger hatten seinen Hals und sein Kinn erreicht und drückten letzteres leicht nach oben. Vegeta öffnete die Augen und blickte in Kakarotts Gesicht, das sich zu ihm herunterbeugte. Er erinnerte sich, an die Lippen, an den Kuss, an dieses unglaubliche Gefühl, das ihm nichts geschehen konnte ... und dann waren sie da.

Warm, sanft, weich, versprechend, vertraut. Vegeta ließ die Augen geschlossen und genoss dieses Gefühl, nach dem sich sein Körper- seit jenem Moment- gesehnt hatte, seit sie den ersten Teil dieses Rituals vollzogen hatten.

Es war ein Kuss der etwas Verhieß, ein Versprechen, unglaublich stark und Vegeta ließ sich fallen, ließ sich von diesem Gefühl einwickeln und umhüllen, ließ sich auffangen und davon tragen.

Kaum spürte er wie Kakarotts Hand abwärts wanderte, über seine Brust strich und an der Seite seiner Talie entlang fuhr. Das Schlagen seines Herzens wurde wilder und er wollte Atem holen konnte es aber nicht, weil Kakarotts Lippen immer noch auf seinen weilten.

Er spürte seine Hand stark und fest auf seiner Hüfte liegend, spürte die Finger suchend, tastend, bis sie fanden wonach sie suchten und sich unter den Saum seines Hemdes schoben. Die Berührung ließ das warme Kribbeln erneut über seinen Körper fließen.

Vegeta öffnete die Augen und bemerkte, das Kakarott ihn ebenfalls ansah, fragend, unsicher. Seine Finger verharrten regungslos auf Vegetas Haut, halb unter seinem Hemd, halb darüber. Der Saiyajinprinz schloss die Augen und fast augenblicklich wurde Kakarotts Kuss verlangender, fester, besitzergreifender.

Seine Hand fuhr langsam nach oben und zog dabei Vegetas Hemd mit sich. Die andere Hand gesellte sich auf der anderen Seite dazu und an jenen Stellen wo ihn Kakarott berührte brannte seine Haut lichterloh. Kurz löste sich der Jüngere von ihm, um das Hemd über Vegetas Kopf zu streifen und es achtlos ans Ufer zu werfen.

Vegeta spürte plötzlich wie heiß ihm war, als der Nachtwind über seinen Oberkörper wehte und sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen aufstellten. Er spürte das Pulsieren des Blutes in seinen Adern und das starke Klopfen seines Herzens.

Langsam hob er seine Hand und strich mit ihr unter das offene Hemd von Kakarott. Stark und wild spürte Vegeta das Herz seines Freundes schlagen. Unbezwingbar, unverwundbar. Son Gokus Hände wanderten zu Vegetas Gesicht und er löste sich für einen Augenblick von ihm, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Der Ältere blickte ebenfalls auf und als sich die Blicke fanden, begegneten, verlor alles andere seine Bedeutung.

„Vegeta." Die Stimme von Kakarott jagte ihm einen eisiges, erregtes Frösteln über den Rücken, dann spürte er wieder seine Lippen auf seiner Wange und an seinem Hals, Kakarotts Hände die tiefer wanderten und über seine Brust strichen.

Vegeta ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und betrachtete den Vollmond. Weiß, rund und unergründlich sandte er sein Licht zur Erde und zum ersten Mal viel Vegeta auf wie schön er war.

Kakarotts Arme umschlossen ihn und hoben ihn hoch, betteten ihn an seine Brust. Vegeta registrierte kaum, das der Jünger ihn aus dem Wasser hob und ans Ufer trug. Erst als Vegeta das weiche Gras unter sich spürte kehrte sein Blick in die Realität zurück, die ihm immer noch wie ein Traum erschien.

Er sah in die schwarzen Augen von Kakarott, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und ihn ebenfalls ansah. Vegeta hob sacht seine Hand und strich dem Jüngeren über die Wange und auch einige Wiederspänstiege Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Kakarott."

Über Son Gokus Rücken lief ein Schauer als der Saiyajinprinz seinen Namen aussprach, leise, sanft, so als würde jedes laute Geräusch den Zauber des Augenblicks zerstören. Kakarott, das war sein Name. Der Name den er von seiner Geburt an trug und es war das erste mal, das er ihn in Zusammenhang mit solch einem Augenblick hörte.

Chichi hatte ihn nie so genannt und jetzt, da Vegeta ihn bei seinem eigentlichen Namen rief, spürte er, wie sehr er sich das gewünscht, wie sehr sich das der Saiyajin in seinem Herzen ersehnt hatte.

„Sag es noch mal." Flüsterte er, als er sich zu Vegeta herunter beugte. „Kakarott." „Noch mal." „Kakarott." Son Gokus Finger glitten über Vegetas Brust. „Noch mal." „Kakarott." Seine Lippen berührten Vegetas Hals und strichen an ihm entlang. „Noch einmal." Doch diesmal blieb Vegeta stumm und als sich Son Goku aufrichtete um ihn anzusehen wanderten Vegetas Hände zu Son Gokus Gesicht und zogen es zu sich heran.

Eine Winzigkeit bevor sie sich berührten hielt Vegeta inne und sah Son Goku tief in die Augen. „Kakarott." Son Goku erstarrte für einen Augenblick und sah weiter in Vegetas Augen, dann überwanden seine Lippen das letzte Stück das ihn und Vegeta trennten und die Hitze die sein Körper ausstrahlte vermischte sich mit der von Vegeta.

Es war unglaublich. Vegeta spürte die Erregung und das Verlangen, das über seinen Körper strich, aus ihm heraus wollte, spürte Kakarotts Gewicht auf seiner Brust und seine Finger unter seinen Rücken gleiten, ihn durchdrückend.

Spürte Kakarotts Lippen über seinen Oberkörper wandern und seine Gestalt erkunden, spürte all diese Dinge, die er so nicht kannte. Mit Armen die stärker waren als seine, mit einem Körper der schwerer war als seiner und mit einer Stimme, die genauso dürstend nach Verlangen und taumelnd vor Wollust war wie seine.

Vegeta stöhnte, als Kakarotts Zunge über seine Bauchmuskeln glitt, als seine Hände sich an den Seiten seiner Hose zu schaffen machten. Längst war jeder vernunftbegabte Gedanke verschwunden und alles was zählte, war dieses unbeschreibliche, berauschende Gefühl, das wie süßer Honig durch Vegetas Kehle rann.

Ihn verführte, ihn ertränkte und wieder aus den Fluten hervorhob. Ihn einfach mit sich riss, ohne auf irgendwelche Schranken zu achten. Vegeta spürte kaum, wie Kakarotts Hände nach seiner Hose griffen um sie ihm abzustreifen.

Wie durch einen Schleier sah er zu dem jüngeren Saiyajin auf, der sich über ihn gekniet hatte und sein Hemd auszog. Vegetas Augen wanderten an Kakarotts Körper aufwärts und blieben an seinem Gesicht hängen, als er sich wieder zu Vegeta beugte um ihn zu küssen.

Heiß. Das war alles was in sein Bewusstsein drang. Hitze und der Schweiß, der sich auf ihren Körpern bildete. Die Luft, die sie zu umhüllen schien, der Wind, der kalt über sie hinweg wehte, das Rascheln der Blätter in den Kronen der Bäume und das Spiel des Mondlichts auf der sich kräuselnden Oberfläche des Sees. Vegeta fragte sich, ob solch ein Moment vorüber gehen konnte, der doch die Ewigkeit in sich zu bergen schien.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu Kakarott zurück als dessen Hand über seine Hüfte und an seinem Bein entlang glitt. Vegeta sah in die fragenden Augen von Kakarott, schloss die Seinen und beugte sich zu ihm nach oben um ihn zu küssen.

Selbst wenn er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, wäre es längst zu spät gewesen. Sie waren schon viel zu weit gegangen, hatten sich schon viel zu weit mitreisen lassen um jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen. Davon abgesehen, er wollte es. Er wollte es so sehr, das ihm jede Sekunde die sie zögerten weh tat.

Langsam wanderte Kakarotts Hand an der Innenseite seines Schenkels aufwärts und während er dies tat glitten Vegetas Hände zu Kakarotts Hosenbund. Er streifte ihm die Hose über die Hüfte und dann glitten seine Arme über den Rücken des Jüngeren und zogen ihn wieder zu sich herunter.

Son Goku zögerte für einen Augenblick, war sich unsicher diese letzte, alles entscheidende Barriere zu überschreiten. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Vegeta, der unter ihm im Gras lag. Der verschwitzte Körper, die vor Verlangen zitternden Muskeln, der erregte Gesichtsausdruck, der trunken von Wollust dürstende Blick.

Und mit einem mal stieg in Son Goku ein Gefühl nach oben, das er noch nie gekannt hatte. Besitzgier. Niemand, wirklich niemand sollte den Saiyajinprinzen so sehen, so spüren so hören wie er es in diesem Moment tat. Er sollte ihm gehören, ihm ganz allein, keinem sonst.

Vegeta merkte es, die leichte Veränderung die mit Kakarott vor sich ging, der Blick in seinem Gesicht, der sich veränderte, die Anspannung seines Körpers, die noch einmal zu nahm und dann wurden seine Arme gepackt und über ihm fest ins Erdreich gedrückt.

Kakarott beugte sich vor und küsste ihn erneut. Wild, verlangend, erobernd und Vegeta erwiderte den Kuss. Fühlte die Bereitschaft die auch von seinem Körper ausging und als ihm Kakarott drei Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, deren Bedeutung er schon einmal aus seinem Mund gehört hatte, lief ein so starker, erregter Schauer über seinen Körper das er gar nicht mehr anders konnte, als Kakarott willkommen zu heißen und alles was mit dieser Entscheidung einher ging.

„Du gehörst mir."

_Puh!_

_Ich bin fertig. Zumindest war ich es, als ich dieses Kapitel zu Ende geschrieben hatte. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, das ich es geschafft habe, hoffentlich auch gut. Meine erste richtige Yaoi Szene! rot werd_

_Na ja, zu dem Kapitel. Das Bild wo Son Goku Vegeta im Teich küsste, war die Schlüsselszene in dieser Geschichte, denn es war das Bild, um das sich die Geschichte in meinem Kopf aufgebaut hat._

_Hoffentlich hat sie euch genauso gut gefallen wie mir! grins Doch keine Angst, die Story ist noch nicht zu Ende, ich hab ja noch vor eine Erklärung für dieses unerwartete Zusammentreffen zu liefern. Das dann im nächsten Kapitel._

_Also alles Gute und bis dann._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	4. Nur noch ein Mal

**Unter dem Schein des Vollmonds**

_Halloho!_

_Da bin ich wieder und ich kann euch schon verraten, das es genau fünf Kapitel werden. Wird ja irgendwie auch ein bisschen Langweilig sonst._

Gut, in diesem Kapitel werdet ihr also nun eine doch recht gut gelungene Erklärung für dieses doch recht unmögliche Zusammensein erhalten. Meiner Meinung nach ist das eine gute Lösung und ich hoffe ihr seht mir da einige, vielleicht entstandene Unstimmigkeiten hinsichtlich des Saiyajinvolkes nach.

_Also viel Spaß._

Kapitel Vier: Nur noch ein Mal 

Vegeta dämmerte aus der Tiefe des Schlafes zurück in das Reich der Lebenden und das Erste was er spürte war der warme Körper Kakarotts, an den er sich anlehnte. Er nahm an seinem Rücken das wilde Herzklopfen seines Freundes und seinen Atem in seinem Gesicht war, als er den Kopf wieder zurück an Kakarotts Brust sinken ließ.

Sacht strich dessen Hand über seinen Arm und so schloss er nochmals die Augen und genoss diese friedlich Liebkosung. „Bereust du es?" Vegeta drehte den Kopf und sah Kakarott an. Sein fragender Blick, der auf dem Saiyajinprinzen ruhte wirkte unsicher.

„Nein. Ich bereue es nicht." Er drehte den Kopf wieder und sah auf die Spiegelungen im Teich. „Ich habe mich nur gewundert warum es so lange gedauert hat." Vegeta spürte die Bewegung von Kakarotts Augenbraue geradezu und so fuhr er fort.

„Das was zwischen uns war, es ist nichts besonderes. Es musste so kommen." Vegeta seufzte. „Ich glaube wenn man es mit den menschlichen Traditionen vergleicht ist es eine Mischung aus Hochzeit und Pubertät." „Wie meinst du das?" Vegeta lächelte. Wie wenig Kakarott doch über das Volk wusste zu dem er gehörte.

„Bei uns gibt es so etwas wie eine Hochzeit nicht. Wenn sich zwei Saiyajins einig sind, dann vollziehen sie ein Ritual in denen sie ihre Seelen verschmelzen. Sie blicken sich gegenseitig in ihre Seelen und verraten ihrem Partner alles über sich. Nach dieser Vereinigung können Jahre vergehen, doch irgendwann ziehen sich ihre Körper so an, das ein Ausweichen nicht mehr möglich ist." Vegeta sah zu Kakarott hoch, der gedankenverloren auf den See blickte.

„Es ist egal, zu was für einem Geschlecht ein Saiyajin gehört. Bei uns gibt es so was wie eure verklemmte Moral nicht." Er kuschelte sich noch etwas weiter in Kakarotts Arme. „Nur hatte ich immer gedacht, das es bei mir eine Frau sein würde." „Warum?" Vegeta lächelte.

„Ich bin der Prinz Kakarott. Man erwartete von mir das ich das königliche Geschlecht weiter führe und das geht nun mal nicht mit einem Mann." Er seufzte. „Aber so ist es mir auch recht." Wieder umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen. „Auch," und dabei sah er nochmals zu Kakarott hoch. „Wenn ich mir nicht mal im Traum dich als meinen Partner vorgestellt hätte." Son Goku sah verwirrt auf den Prinzen hinunter.

„Vegeta, wir haben doch nie ein solches ... ." Er brach ab und Vegetas Lächeln wurde tiefer als er sah, das sich Kakarott erinnerte. „Natürlich, damals, bei dem Kampf gegen Dip-Perperon." Son Goku sah Vegeta an. „Als wir zu dem Neo-Saiyajin verschmolzen!"

„Genau," meinte Vegeta. „Damals haben wir ohne das wir es merkten den ersten Teil dieses Rituals vollzogen. Irgendwann musste das hier also passieren." „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?" „Dir was gesagt?" Fuhr Vegeta spöttisch auf. „Hätte ich etwa zu dir kommen sollen und sagen sollen: He Kakarott, sei jetzt nicht geschockt, doch wir werden in absehbarer Zeit miteinander schlafen!? Du hättest mich für verrückt gehalten!" Son Goku lächelte.

„Wahrscheinlich." Vegeta schnaufte und starrte dann wieder auf den See. „Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Für einen Saiyajin gehört es dazu, so wie die Pubertät bei euch Menschen, einmal mit seinem Rassenmitglied eins zu werden." Er zuckte belanglos mit den Schultern. „Und da du nun mal der einzige weitere reinrassige Saiyajin bist ... ." Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

„Soll das heißen das hier," Son Goku strich über Vegetas Brust und umarmte ihn. „Ist nichts weiter? Es ist etwas ganz natürliches?" Vegeta keuchte bei der Berührung erregt auf und seine Hand wanderte über seine Schulter nach Hinten und strich durch Kakarotts Haar, als dieser sein Gesicht in Vegetas Nacken vergrub.

Er spürte seinen heißen Atem und hatte Mühe weiterzusprechen. „Es ist keine Liebe wenn du das meinst." Seine Stimme zitterte und er unterdrückte ein weiteres Keuchen. „Es ist einfach etwas was irgendwann einmal im Leben eines Saiyajins passieren muss. Egal mit wem, Kakarott?"

Son Goku hatte aufgehört mit seiner Hand über Vegetas Brust zu streichen und auch seinen Atem spürte der Saiyajinprinz nicht mehr. Als er sacht den Kopf drehte um hinter sich zu schauen, richtete sich Son Goku plötzlich auf und Vegeta blieb nichts anderes übrig, als von ihm weg zu rutschen, wenn er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte unsanft ins Gras gestoßen zu werden.

„Kakarott?" Wiederholte Vegeta fragend den Namen seines Freundes. Doch auch diesmal erhielt er keine Antwort und so folgten seine Augen der Gestallt von Son Goku, bis dieser am Rand des Teiches stehen blieb.

Sacht kräuselte sich die Oberfläche des Wassers in einem kaum spürbaren Lufthauch und auch die Blätter in den Baumwipfel raschelten leise. Fasziniert beobachtete Vegeta, wie sich Kakarotts Haar in der leisen Briese wiegte und wie klar das helle Mondlicht seine Konturen von der Schwärze der Nacht abzeichnete.

Er verfolgte mit seinen Augen die geschwungenen Muskeln an Armen, Beinen und Rücken und erinnerte sich mit einem Frösteln daran, wie wohl er sich in diesen Armen gefühlt hatte. Doch dann drehte sich der Jüngere plötzlich um und zerstörte den tiefen Frieden, den dieses Bild in Vegeta ausgelöst hatte.

Son Goku musste sich beherrschen um nicht einfach zu ihm zu gehen und ihn auf die Erde zu drücken. Vegeta wusste es nicht, er konnte es gar nicht wissen und doch beschlich Son Goku das Gefühl, das auch der Saiyajinprinz mehr fühlte, als seine Worte gerade hatten vorgeben sollen.

Mein Gott, er war so schön. Wie er mit unterschlagenen Beinen im Gras saß, das gerade so hoch wuchs, um seine Blöße zu bedecken und sich auf die, hinter seinem Rücken auf den Boden gestemmten, Arme stützte, mit einem fast unschuldigen Blick zu ihm aufsehend.

Ruckartig wendete Son Goku seinen Kopf, als er merkte wie erregend dieses Bild war. Nein, Vegeta konnte es nicht wissen. Das es für seine Belehrungen schon viel zu spät war.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, doch dieses Bild ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los. Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, schossen ihm weitere Bilder durch den Kopf. Bilder von Vegeta, wie er in seinen Armen gelegen, wie er sich unter ihm Bewegt hatte.

Er spürte seinen Atem wieder auf seinem Körper und die Hitze die von ihnen ausging. Hörte das erregte Keuchen und fragte sich, wie Vegeta nach solchen Dingen von etwas normalen, belanglosem sprechen konnte.

„Kakarott? Du musst verstehen, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, aber es ist nun mal die Wahrheit." Eine Pause entstand. „Morgen wird alles vorbei sein, das alles hier, wir unsere Gefühle, es existiert nur in dieser einen Nacht." Son Goku ballte die Fäuste und seine Stimme klang bitter, als er Vegeta antwortete.

„Du meinst es sind also keine echten Gefühle im Spiel? Es ist einfach so eine Tatsache, was wir hier getan haben? So wie wenn du mal wieder einen deiner dummen Sprüche von dir gibst?" Son Goku kicherte fast als er weiter sprach. „Verdammt Vegeta, begreifst du eigentlich was wir gerade getan haben? Wie kannst du dabei einfach so von keinen Gefühlen sprechen?" Er wand sich zu Vegeta um und jener blickte in funkelnde Augen.

„Wenn das alles einfach so geschieht, ohne Gefühle, ohne Gemütsregung, warum werde ich dann allein bei dem Gedanken daran, das dich jemand anders in den Armen halten könnte fast Wahnsinnig vor Eifersucht?" Er ging auf Vegeta zu.

„Warum fängt mein Herz vor Wut an zu kochen, wenn ich daran denke das dich irgendjemand anderes so sehen, so spüren könnte wie ich in dieser Nacht?" Er beugte sich über Vegeta und drückte ihn ins Gras zurück. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, das meine Seele zerspringt, wenn ich weiß das irgend ein anderer deine erregte Stimme hört? Warum Vegeta, kannst du mir das auch sagen?"

Son Gokus Arme versagten ihm den Dienst und er ließ sich auf Vegeta sinken, den Kopf auf dessen Brust bettend. „Warum?" Vegeta hob vorsichtig die Hand und strich Son Goku durch die Haare. Seine Stimme klang leise und unsicher als er antwortete. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Gokus Finger gruben sich in das Erdreich und er vergrub sein Gesicht auf Vegetas Brust. „Vegeta?" „Hm?" „Warum schlägt dein Herz so schnell?" Der Prinz hob den Kopf und blickte direkt in Son Gokus funkelnde Augen. „Es rast!" Seine Hand glitt über Vegetas Brust und blieb direkt auf dessen Herz liegen.

Fasziniert beobachtete der Jüngere wie Vegeta bei der Berührung das Blut in die Wangen schoss und er verführerisch die Augen schloss. Doch gleichzeitig wanderte seine Hand zu der von Son Goku und seine Stimme klang heißer. „Nicht Kakarott."

„Warum?" Vegetas Augenlieder flatterten. „Weil ich es nicht noch mal kann. Ich kann dich nicht noch mal in mich aufnehmen." Son Goku schob sich nach oben und küsste Vegeta, dann ließ er sich wieder auf ihn sinken und der Prinz spürte wie schnell das Herz von ihm schlug.

„Bitte." Die Stimme war ganz dicht an Vegetas Ohr und er konnte den Hauch von Kakarotts Atem spüren. „Wenn es nur für diese Nacht ist, wenn alles nur in diesem einen Moment existiert, dann bitte Vegeta, ich will dich noch einmal so sehen. Ich will dich noch einmal so spüren und so in meinen Armen halten wie vorhin." „Kakarott, ich ... ." „Bitte Vegeta, ich werde dir auch nicht weh tun, versprochen."

Der Saiyajinprinz zauderte. Er wusste, wie sich Kakarott fühlte, denn sein Herz schlug genauso schnell gegen Vegetas Brust wie seins gegen Kakarotts. Er fühlte ihn so dicht an sich, so real. Kein Traum, keine Vorstellung. Er war echt. Echt und greifbar.

Kurz zögerte er noch, doch dann schlang er seine Arme um Son Gokus Körper. Jener richtete sich auf, hob Vegeta hoch und trug ihn zurück zu dem Baum, wo sie ihre Kleider abgelegt hatten. Sacht setzte ihn Son Goku wieder ab und fing an in dem Kleiderhaufen herumzuwühlen.

„Was hast du vor?" Son Goku wendete seinen Kopf zu Vegeta um und ein jähes Aufleuchten lief durch seinen Blick. „Mach die Augen zu." Vegetas Braue wanderte aufwärts. „Wozu?" „Mach einfach die Augen zu und lass sie auch zu." Einen Moment zögerte Vegeta noch, doch dann schloss er langsam seine Augen.

Son Gokus Lächeln wurde eine Spur tiefer, als er sah wie der Saiyajinprinz seine Augen schloss. Einen kurzen Moment wartete er noch ab, doch dann zog er das aus dem Kleiderstapel, was er gesucht hatte. Es war die lange Schärpe seines Anzuges, auf die er trotz weißem Hemd nicht verzichtet hatte.

Vegeta spürte wie sich Kakarott ihm wieder näherte und wie er nach einem seiner Handgelenke griff. Etwas weiches berührte ihn, etwas das sich wie Stoff anfühlte. Erst am einen, dann am anderen und Vegeta war schon versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, als er Kakarotts Stimme ganz dicht an seinem Ohr hörte.

„Nicht öffnen." Der Prinz runzelte die Stirn. „Was tust du da?" „Warts ab!" Vegetas Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer, er war noch nie ein Freund von Überraschungen gewesen und sich in Geduld zu üben war auch nicht seine Stärke.

„Kakarott?" Der Jüngere antwortete ihm nicht und nachdem Vegeta noch mal fragend seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte öffnete er einfach die Augen. Im selben Moment wurden seine Handgelenkte mit einem Ruck nach oben gezogen und an den Baumstamm gepresst.

Vegeta keuchte überrascht auf, als er nach oben sah und feststellte, das der Stoff, den er bisher locker um seine Handgelenke gespürt hatte nun zu einer festen Fessel geworden war, die ihn in einer knienden Position an den Baumstamm band.

Kakarott musste den Stoff so geschickt um seine Handgelenke gefädelt haben, das es Vegeta noch nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen war, was der Jüngere vor hatte. Zorn machte sich plötzlich in ihm breit und als Son Goku um den Baumstamm herum kam, setzte Vegeta zu einem entsprechenden Kommentar an.

„Was ... ." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Kakarott hatte sich vor ihm auf die Knie nieder gelassen und legte ihm die Finger auf die Lippen. Lange sah er dem Saiyajinprinzen so in die Augen, dann beugte er sich leicht vor und küsste ihn zärtlich. Vegeta schloss die Augen und er spürte wie die Schärpe an der Baumrinde kratzte, als sich seine Armmuskulatur anspannte.

Son Goku löste sich von ihm und Vegeta öffnete die Augen. Sein Herz hatte schon wieder begonnen zu rasen und das erregte Kribbeln, das über seine Haut lief zeigten ihm erneut, wie empfindlich er auf die Berührungen des jüngere Saiyajins reagierte.

Kakarott lächelte wissend, als er Vegetas erregten Blick bemerkte. Sacht fuhr er ihm mit seinen Fingerknöcheln über die Wange und der Saiyajinprinz schloss die Augen. Goku beugte sich vor und brachte seinen Mund ganz dicht an Vegetas Ohr.

„Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann mach dich los." Eine kurze Pause entstand in der Son Goku auf den schnellen Atem in seinem Nacken lauschte. Er lächelte. „Obwohl ich glaube," damit fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze Vegetas Ohrmuschel entlang. „Das du das gar nicht willst." Vegeta stöhnte und gleichzeitig vernahm Son Goku seine Stimme dich an seinem Ohr.

„Hör auf." Goku lächelte erneut und zog sich zurück, um dem Saiyajinprinzen in die Augen zu sehen. „Nein, das werde ich nicht." Seine Hand glitt über Vegetas Brust. „Wenn du schon so grausam bist und behauptest, das dies alles nur heute Nacht möglich ist, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du sie niemals vergessen wirst!" Seine Hand fuhr über Vegetas Brustbein abwärts. „Das du **mich** niemals vergessen wirst!"

Fasziniert beobachtete er wie Vegeta zusammenzuckte und sich gleichzeitig gegen die Fessel stemmte als seine Hand noch ein Stück tiefer wanderte und zwischen seine Beine drang. Vegetas Augenlieder flatterten und Son Goku fing einen Blick der fiebrig, erregten Augen auf.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste Vegetas Brust, ließ seine Zunge über sie wandern und schmeckte Salz. Salz gemischt mit Vegetas eigener Note und das war ein Geschmack, den er nie wieder vergessen würde.

Langsam arbeitete er sich zu seinem Hals vor und er spürte unter seinen Lippen das schnelle pulsieren der Venen die ihm verrieten wie sehr Vegeta es genoss was er tat. „Vegeta," flüsterte er. „Vegeta." Der Saiyajin wand den Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen als Son Goku mit seinen Lippen über seine Wange fuhr. „Vegeta."

Heiß und flüchtig strich Son Gokus Atem über seine Wange. Ließ seinen Körper erregt aufbegehren und ihn an den Fesseln zerren. Dann war die Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Wusstest du eigentlich das Wollust eine der sieben Todsünden ist?" Vegeta versuchte aus rauchigen Augen zu Kakarott zu blicken. „Demnach ist uns die Hölle sicher. Sei's drum, so lange ich dich haben kann ist es mir egal." Er biss in Vegetas Ohr.

Der Prinz stöhnte und fragte sich, was Kakarott mit diesen Worten bezweckte, doch eigentlich brauchte er darauf keine Antwort. Er spürte sie schon. Kakarotts rauchige Stimme und das was er sagte drangen in ihn ein, machte ihn noch empfindsamer. Er schrie auf als ihn Kakarott fester umfasste.

„Demnach bin ich schon zwei Mal verdammt. Denn ich beneide sie. Sie kann dich immer so sehen, immer so spüren, immer so hören und das," seine Hand wanderte in Vegetas Haare und bog seinen Kopf nach hinten um ihn am Hals zu küssen. „Macht mich rasend!"

Vegeta konnte nicht mehr, er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, wie Kakarott ihn benutzte und mit einem Schrei riss er die Fesseln los. Doch er hatte sich verschätzt. Sein erregter und zitternder Körper war auf diese schnelle Belastung nicht eingestellt und so kippte er einfach nach vorne, als die Schärpe riss.

Son Goku wich zur Seite und fing seine Gestallt mit einem Arm auf, ließ ihn vorsichtig ins Gras sinken. Vegetas immer noch zusammengebundene Hände zog er an seinen Körper und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Kakarott hoch, der sich langsam über ihn schob und sein Gesicht in seinen Nacken vergrub. Vegeta keuchte.

„Kakarott." „Ja?" Meinet dieser lustvoll. „Tu es." Son Goku lächelte und sein Arm schob sich unter Vegetas Kopf, hob ihn zu sich hoch und drehte ihn gleichzeitig so, das er ihn küssen konnte. Seine andere Hand griff nach den gefesselten Händen und riss die Schärpe von innen. Gleichzeitig drang er mit einem einzigen Stoß in Vegeta ein.

Der Saiyajinprinz riss die Augen auf und wollte schreien, doch Son Gokus Lippen versiegelten seinen Mund und so ließ er diesen Moment über sich ergehen und als sich Kakarotts Lippen endlich von seinen lösten fielen sie beide zu Tode erschöpft zurück ins Gras.

Eng schmiegten sie ihre zitternden Körper aneinander um sie gegen die plötzliche Kälte zu schützen die der Wind mit sich brachte. Sacht kräuselten sich die Wellen und irgendwo weit über ihnen sandte der Vollmond sein unscheinbar kaltes Licht zu ihnen herunter. Zu zwei Liebenden, die unter ihm friedlich einschliefen.

Nun, eigentlich könnte ich hier Schluss machen, wäre so glaube ich ein schönes Ende, hatte ich eigentlich auch vor. Doch als ich es zu Ende geschrieben hatte, hatte ich das Gefühl, das da noch was fehlt und das werdet ihr im nächsten Kapitel lesen können. Ich wird mich auch beeilen. Versprochen.

_Bis dahin könnt ihr mir ja schreiben, wie es euch gefallen hat._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	5. Ich liebe dich

**Unter dem Schein des Vollmonds**

_Das letzte Kapitel meiner kleinen Kurzgeschichte!_

Zwar passiert in ihm nicht wirklich etwas, trotzdem finde ich es irgendwie richtig schön.

_Ich habe versucht diesmal mehr auf die Gefühle der einzelnen Charakter einzugehen und denke, dass mir das auch recht gut gelungen ist. Dem ein oder anderen werden vielleicht die Worte am Schluss nicht gefallen, doch als ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe musste ich sie einfach mit einbringen. Ich weiß auch nicht genau warum. Ich hatte einfach keine Ruhe, bevor ich sie nicht nieder geschrieben hatte und so kam ich dann auch zu dem Titel dieses Kapitels._

Kapitel Fünf: Ich liebe dich 

Bulma spazierte durch die Korridore der Capsul Corp. Sie war glücklich. Gestern hatte sie alle ihre Freunde wieder gesehen und einen schönen Abend mit ihnen verbringen können. Schade war es nur gewesen, das sich Son Goku und Vegeta so früh abgeseilt hatten. Doch wenn die beiden Saiyajins verschwanden, dann war es besser sie ziehen zu lassen, weil man sonst Gefahr lief eine Katastrophe herauf zu beschwören.

So hatte sie also Chichi am vergangenen Abend versprechen müssen sofort nach dem Aufstehen ihren Mann zu suchen. Bulma hatte dieses Versprechen gehalten und so schlenderte sie nun schon seit einer halben Stunde durch die Korridore und suchte Vegeta bzw. Son Goku.

Als Erstes hatte sie im Schwerkraftraum nachgesehen, denn wenn sich die beiden davon stahlen, dann waren sie meistens dort zu finden und richtig, der Raum hatte genauso ausgesehen wie sonst wenn die beiden Vollblutsaiyajins hindurchgefegt waren. Nämlich vollkommen ruiniert. Ihr Vater würde mal wieder seine helle Freude daran haben ihn in Stand zu setzten.

Die zweite Anlaufstelle die es gab war Vegetas Zimmer. Vielleicht war Son Goku ja schon am Abend zuvor aufgebrochen und Vegeta schlummerte nun friedlich in seinem Bett. Dort war jedoch auch Fehlanzeige und da Bulma wusste, wie tief der Saiyajinprinz zu schlafen gedachte hatte sie auch keine Lust ihn über Lautsprecher auszurufen. Sonst würde er nämlich den ganzen Tag schlechte Laune haben und darauf hatte sie keine Lust.

Blieben also noch die ganzen Innengärten in denen Vegeta so gerne döste, doch eigentlich fragte sich Bulma, was Vegeta mit Son Goku zusammen in einem der Innengärten suchen würde. Das sich die beiden zusammen hinsetzten und den Mond beobachten würde glaubte sie nicht so ganz.

Doch wenn sie vielleicht Vegeta fand, dann konnte er ihr sagen was mit Son Goku los war und damit hätte sie dann auch wieder ihr Versprechen gegenüber Chichi erfüllt. Es gab jedenfalls schlimmere Alternativen einen Tag zu beginnen, als mit einem schönen Spaziergang durch die Gartenhallen.

Als Bulma um eine weiter Kurve schlenderte erkannte sie hinter einem Busch das rote Hemd von Kakarott liegen. Sie kam näher und bald darauf tauchte komischer weiße Vegeta auf, der auf dem Bauch im Gras lag, nur mit seiner Hose bekleidet und schlief.

Wahrscheinlich hatten sich die beiden bis zum umfallen im Schwerkraftraum geklobbt und Vegeta hatte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal und auch ganz sicher nicht zu Bulmas Freude, im See gewaschen. Wie oft hatte sie ihm schon gesagt, das er eines der vielen Badezimmer benutzen sollte, als sich einfach im kalten Wasser abzukühlen. Aber nein, Herr Saiyajinprinz holte sich ja lieber eine Lungenentzündung.

Bulma ging dann noch einige Schritte weiter und blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Das Vegeta hier lag hätte sie ja noch verstanden. Doch das gleich neben ihm Son Goku, ebenfalls mit nur seiner Hose bekleidet im Gras lag, war etwas viel auf einmal.

Das heißt, es war nicht etwas viel, es war unmöglich! Bulma traute ihren Augen nicht. Diese beiden, die sich eigentlich kaum das sie sich sahen, an die Gurgel sprangen, lagen hier nebeneinander wie die aller besten Freunde und schlummerten so friedlich, als hätten sie in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nicht einmal das Wörtchen Streit vernommen.

Bulma schoss plötzlich eine Idee durch den Kopf und sie grinste. Eigentlich hätte sie Son Goku nun wecken müssen, doch sie bezweifelte stark, dass er sich darüber freuen würde. Wenn sie noch schliefen, dann sicher, weil sie ein lange Nacht hinter sich hatten und auf zwei müde und dementsprechend gelaunte Saiyajins hatte Bulma an diesem herrlichen Morgen einfach keine Lust.

Vegeta blinzelte als ihn ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl an der Nase kitzelte. Müde und immer noch nicht bereit richtig wach zu werden öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen und starrte verwirrt auf das grüne Blätterdach über sich.

Er hob einen Arm um ihn sich über das Gesicht zu legen und so noch für die Winzigkeit eines Wimpernschlag das Gefühl aufrecht zu erhalten, das er noch schlafen würde. Dann nahm er ihn mit einem Seufzen herunter und richtete sich auf.

Das Erste was ihm auffiel, war das er alleine war. Seine Augen wanderten über das Gras neben ihm, das immer noch herunter gedrückt war von der Gestallt die darauf geschlafen hatte. Ein weiteres, fast enttäuscht wirkendes Seufzen kam über Vegetas Lippen und er ließ sich zurück ins Gras fallen, die Arme weit ausgestreckt und sich an die vergangene Nacht erinnernd.

Es war so, wie er es Kakarott beschrieben hatte. Er erinnerte sich an alles was sie getan hatten und selbst die Erinnerung an die meisten Gefühle lebten noch in ihm, doch sie schienen irgendwie surreal, so als würden sie eine andere Person betreffen und nicht ihn selbst.

Vegeta empfand weder Scham noch sonst irgend ein Gefühl, das man Angesichts dessen was geschehen war und wenn man noch dazu bedachte, wie sich die beiden Saiyajins normalerweise gegenüber standen, von ihm erwartet hätte. Es war ihm schlicht und ergreifend egal.

Es hatte passieren müssen und es war passiert. Punkt. Aus. Ende. Und so stand Vegeta dann doch auf, die Nachwirkungen der Nacht geflissentlich ignorierend. Er bückte sich nach seinem Hemd, fand irgendwo auch seine Stiefel und beschloss schließlich, das er zu viel Hunger hatte um sich jetzt auch noch auf die Suche nach seinen Handschuhen zu begeben.

Mit gewohnt finstere Mine machte er sich auf in Richtung Küche und er hörte schon von weitem seine Frau am Herd mit Geschirr klappern. Auch so eine Eigenart, die sie sich nie abgewöhnt hatte.

Obwohl sie in einem der fortschrittlichsten Häuser der nördlichen Hauptstadt lebten und weiß Gott genug Roboter oder Dienstboten hatten die ihnen das Frühstück machen konnten, bestand die türkishaarige Frau darauf selber für ihre Saiyajins zu kochen.

‚Familienzusammengehörigkeit' hatte sie Vegeta mal erklärt. Und wenn man es genau betrachtete, dann war ihm das ebenso, wie fast alles andere, ziemlich egal. Hauptsache er bekam was zu essen.

Mit einem genuschelten ‚Morgen' setzte er sich dann schließlich an den Tisch und griff nach einem Brötchen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, das es nur für eine einzige Person gedeckt war. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wand er sich an seine Frau. „Trunks?" „In der Schule," kam die Antwort.

Vegeta zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern. Auch gut, blieb am Ende mehr für ihn übrig. Also machte er sich über das Essen her.

Bulma unterdessen trippelte gut gelaunt durch die Küche, stellte Vegeta auch noch ein paar Spiegeleier vor die Nase und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Dem Saiyajin war die gute Laune der Frau zwar schon etwas unheimlich, bedachte man das sich Kakarott und er am vergangenen Abend mal wieder um das Grillfest gedrückt hatten, doch so lange sie ihn in Ruhe ließ, konnte sie Miss Sonnenschein persönlich sein.

Irgendwann jedoch sah er kurz auf und bemerkte, das sie ihn schon die ganze Zeit, mit auf den Händen liegendem Kinn, angestarrt haben musste. Vegeta ließ den Löffel zu der gigantischen Cornflakesschale wieder sinken und sah sie fragend an.

„Was is?" Bulma schüttelte, immer noch mit diesem verschmitzen Lächeln, das Vegeta so gar nicht geheuer war, ihren Kopf. „Nichts, iss du nur ruhig weiter." Vegeta zögerte noch einen Moment unsicher und versuchte die Falle hinter diesen Worten zu erkennen, doch als er keine fand zuckte der Prinz nur mit den Schultern und aß weiter.

Plötzlich griff Bulma in ihre Hemdtasche und schob Vegeta über den Tisch etwas hin. Der Saiyajin sah erst fragend den flachen Gegenstand, dann Bulma und wieder den Gegenstand an und als Bulma dann ihre Hand fortzog konnte er auch endlich erkennen um was es sich dabei handelte, oder besser, was er darauf erkennen konnte. Schlagartig verging ihm der Appetit.

Bulma war klar, das sie sich für die nächste Zeit schon mal um eine neue Wohnung bemühen konnte. Vielleicht sogar um eine neue Wohnung in einer anderen Stadt, weil von dieser wahrscheinlich nicht mehr all zu viel stehen würde, wenn Vegeta seine Überraschung überwunden und zu seinem Lieblingsprogramm umstellen würde. Nämlich alles im Umkreis von mehreren Häuserblocks in Schutt und Asche legen.

Doch der Gesichtsausdruck, den sie in dem Moment sah, da Vegeta das Foto erkannte, der war ihr das alles wert. Vegeta saß da, starrte das Foto aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an und Bulma war sich sicher, absolut sicher, das er jeden Moment aufspringen und explodieren würde.

Aber das unfassbare geschah. Vegeta sprang nicht auf. Nein, er explodierte auch nicht. Ja fing noch nicht einmal an sie anzuschreien oder ihr mit dem Tode zu drohen. Er saß einfach nur da uns starrte das Foto an. Die Hand die den Löffel gehalten hatte, war mittlerweile zurück in die Schüssel gesunken und Bulma wirkte fast etwas enttäuscht, dieser doch so simplen Reaktion.

Doch dann beobachtete sie etwas, was sie in ihrem ganzen Leben und vor allem in dem Leben das sie mit dem Saiyajinprinzen zusammen teilte, noch nicht einmal beobachtet hatte. Vegeta lief von jetzt auf nachher rot an.

Seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte so plötzlich von weiß zu knall rot, das Bulma schon Angst um ihren Mann bekam. Gerade als sie ihn fragen wollte ob es ihm denn gut ging, sprang der Saiyajin so plötzlich auf, dass der Stuhl umfiel und genauso schnell war er auch aus der Küche verschwunden.

Bulma konnte nicht anders als im verdutz hinterher zu starren. Immerhin hatte sie sich schon darauf vorbereitet gehabt, zu sterben. Sie griff nach dem Foto und betrachtete es sich. Eigentlich hätte Vegeta, der normale Vegeta, bei diesem Anblick die schiere Panik und Zerstörungswut überkommen müssen.

Das Foto zeigte nämlich ihn und Son Goku friedlich, sich die Köpfte zuwendend, nebeneinander im Gras liegend und schlafend. Etwas, das Vegeta wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal unter Androhung der Todesstrafe gemacht hätte. Zumindest nicht mit solch einem befreiten und zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Eigentlich so dachte Bulma, war das Bild richtig schön.

Als sie Schritte vernahm sah sie auf und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie Vegeta, immer noch mit hoch rotem Kopf, zurück in die Küche gestürmt kam, schnurstracks auf sie zuging, ihr mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Foto aus der Hand riss, sich umdrehte und wieder verschwand.

„Was war das denn jetzt?" Fragte sie die Leere der Küche, doch logischerweise bekam sie keine Antwort. Schulterzuckend und eigentlich nicht wirklich verstehend was da eben passiert war, machte sie sich daran den Tisch abzudecken. Na ja, Hauptsache das Haus stand noch.

Vegeta lief durch die Korridor, das Bild in seiner Faust zusammengeknüllt und auch nicht begreifend, was da eben mit ihm geschehen war. Genauso wie die türkishaarige Frau hätte auch er von sich erwartet hier keinen Stein mehr auf dem anderen zu lassen, nachdem sein Blick auf das Bild gefallen war.

Doch als er gerade ausrasten wollte, war eine gänzlich andere Empfindung plötzlich durch sein Bewusstsein geflutet. Mit einem mal waren die Bilder der Nacht so real und greifbar in seinen Kopf geschossen, das Vegeta fast geglaubt hatte Kakarotts Hände wieder auf seinem Körper zu spüren.

Er hatte bemerkt wie seine Gesichtsfarbe gewechselt hatte und bevor das Ganze in eine noch größere Katastrophe ausarten konnte, als es das sowieso schon war, hatte sich Vegeta für einen Weg entschieden, der ihm äußerst unangenehm war: Flucht.

Doch dabei wiederum hatte er das Beweismaterial übersehen und es so unvorsichtigerweise in Bulmas Händen gelassen. Also war er wieder umgedreht und hatte ihr das belastende Foto entrissen.

Aber das war nicht das eigentliche Problem. Das was Vegeta viel mehr Sorgen bereitete als dieses bescheuerte Foto, war die Tatsache, das ihm die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen. Eigentlich hätten sie Vegeta überhaupt nichts mehr bedeuten sollen. Es war wie die Pubertät bei den Menschen, redete er sich ein. Vorbei war vorbei.

Doch warum zum Teufel dachte er jetzt fast stärker und intensiver an Kakarott als vor dieser Nacht? Warum spielte sein Körper mehr den je verrückt wenn er an den jüngeren Saiyajin dachte? Daran wie er ihn angesehen, wie er ihn berührt, was er ihm gesagt hatte?

Vegeta ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken, als seine Beine drohten unter ihm weg zu knicken. Verflucht! Das war ein schlechter Scherz, ein verdammt Schlechter! Doch je länger er versuchte die Gedanken zu unterdrücken um so deutlicher schienen sie zu werden, bis Vegeta schon wieder die Empfindung hatte den Jüngere direkt hinter sich zu spüren. Seinen Atem in seinem Genick, seine Stimme in seinem Ohr und seien Hände auf seiner Haut.

Vegeta schloss für einen Moment die Augen, umfasste seine Ellenbogen und versuchte mit aller Gewalt das Gefühl in seinem Körper zu unterdrücken, das in ihm nach oben wallte. Dann starrte er erneut auf das Foto, das ihn von hinten und Kakarotts entspannte Gesichtszüge zeigte.

Plötzlich ertappte sich Vegeta dabei wie er mit dem Finger über die winzige Gestallt seines Freundes auf dem Foto strich und sich wünschte, die vergangenen Nacht würde sich wiederholen.

„Ahhh!" Was zu viel war, war zu viel. Vegeta zerriss mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung das Foto und stapfte mit festen Schritten den Korridor hinunter. Bestimmt gab es im Wald noch einige Monster an denen er seine plötzlich aufkeimende Wut auslassen konnte.

Bulma unterdessen hatte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Ihre Hand ruhte auf ihrer Brust, auf dem Herzen, das überlaut und schnell zu schlagen schien. Ebenso wie ihre Lungen mindestens im doppelten Tempo arbeiten mussten als gewöhnlich.

Das war unglaublich gewesen! Einfach nur wunderschön! Irgendwie hatte sie sich doch Sorgen um ihren Mann gemacht und war ihm gefolgt. Doch als sie gerade um die Ecke gebogen war, hatte sie ihn an der Wand lehnend vorgefunden und so war sie schnell wieder einen Schritt zurück getreten.

Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, das er sie bemerken würde, doch als nach einigen Moment kein ‚Bulma!' gekommen war, hatte sie sich nicht länger beherrschen können und um die Ecke geblickt. Das was sie gesehen hatte, hatte ihr den Atem genommen oder besser noch: ihn beschleunigt.

Vegeta hatte da gestanden, ein Bein leicht angewinkelt und gegen die Wand gepresst. Die Arme um seine Ellenbogen geschlungen und den Kopf leicht seitlich zurück und ebenfalls an die Wand gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen.

Diese erotische Pose allein hatte schon ausgereicht um Bulmas Herz höher schlagen zu lassen, doch als ihr Augen dann auch noch auf Vegetas Gesicht fielen, das eindeutig leicht erregt wirkte war der Frau fast buchstäblich das Herz stehen geblieben, nur um dann mit dreifacher Geschwindigkeit weiter zu schlagen.

Was hätte sie darum gegeben jetzt in seinen Armen zu liegen, doch als sie wieder um die Ecke sah schrie der Saiyajinprinz gerade empört auf, zerriss das Foto und stampfte aus dem Korridor.

Bulma ging hin und sammelte die Fetzten ein, dabei schoss ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, der aber so absurd war, das sie ihn gleich wieder verscheuchte. Sie musste um ihre eigenen Fantasie schmunzeln.

Vegeta und Son Goku. Nein, vorher würde das Universum untergehen! Wahrscheinlich war das einfach nur wieder so eine Saiyajinsache die Vegeta gerade durchmachte und wenn das so war, dann war es immer noch das Beste ihn einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Bulma wendet sich um und ging.

Son Goku hielt es nicht mehr aus. Egal was der Saiyajinprinz ihm gesagt hatte oder selber auch glauben konnte, für ihn waren die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht nicht einfach bloß irgendwas, was einfach bloß irgendwie geschehen war.

Er lag mit den Armen unter seinem Kopf im Bett und starrte die Decke an. Neben ihm schlief Chichi schon seit Stunden friedlich und als er zum Fenster hinaus sah, merkte er, das es wirklich schon Mitten in der Nacht war. Er sollte schlafen.

Doch als er zum x-ten mal in dieser Nacht die Augen schloss, passierte eben auch zum x-ten mal das wieder, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit davon abgehalten hatte einzuschlafen. Er sah Vegeta vor sich.

Vegeta wie er im Wasser stand und das Mondlicht ihn umspielte. Vegeta unter sich verschwitzt im Gras. Vegeta vor sich an seine Brust gelehnt. Vegeta mit über seinem Kopf zusammengebunden Händen an den Baum gefesselt. Vegeta schlafend am nächsten Morgen neben sich. Mit einem Wort: Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta! Und wieder Vegeta!

Er bekam den Saiyajinprinzen einfach nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken und das war genau der Punkt, der ihm so große Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und zu ihm gegangen. Doch nach dem was der Ältere ihm erzählt hatte, über die Gefühle und so, bezweifelte Son Goku das es ihm genauso ging und das er dementsprechend reagieren würde, wenn er Mitten in der Nacht bei ihm auftauchte.

Ach, seiß drum! Dann bringt er mich halt um! Son Goku erhob sich vorsichtig und streifte sich sein Hemd über, dann warf er noch mal einen Blick auf Chichi, die in den Kissen vergraben im Bett lag.

Für einen unendlich kurzen Moment veränderte sich die Gestalt. Son Goku sah nicht mehr den Kopf seiner Frau auf den Kissen ruhen sondern den schwarzen, verwuschelten Haarschopf von Vegeta. Er sah nicht mehr wie sich die dünne Figur von Chichi unter der Bettdecke abzeichnete, sondern der geschwundenen Oberkörper von Vegeta. Und schon wieder: Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!

Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf. Schluss! Aus! Er musste mit dem Saiyajinprinzen sprechen. Sofort! Und so konzentrierte sich Son Goku auf dessen Energie und war binnen eines Augenblicks verschwunden.

Er fand sich in Vegetas dunklem und geräumigen Zimmer wieder. Das heißt, eigentlich war es nicht wirklich dunkel, denn durch die große Fensterfront drang das Licht des abnehmenden Mondes herein und beschien das Bett des Saiyajins.

Son Gokus Herz machte einen Sprung als er die Gestalt darin liegen sah. Sein Kopf war in das Kissen gesunken und sein Arm hing ihm aus dem Bett, während er breitbeinig und nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet auf dem Bauch lag. Die Decke hatte sich zum Fußende des Bettes verabschiedet und so konnte Son Goku jede Einzelheit an Vegetas Körper erkennen.

Er ging näher an den Saiyajin heran und sah nun von oben auf die Gestalt hinunter. Unzählige Narben bedeckten seinen von vielen Kämpfen gestählten Körper und das Mondlicht hob alle silbern hervor.

Der Jüngere konnte nicht anders als die Hand auszustrecken um einige von ihnen sacht nachzufahren. Vegeta räkelte sich bei der Berührung und gab ein leises ‚Mhm' von sich, schlief aber ansonsten weiter.

Eigentlich hatte Son Goku vorgehabt ihn zu wecken um ihn zu fragen was es war, das ihn andauernd dazu brachte an den Saiyajinprinzen zu denken. Aber jetzt, wo er dem Verlauf seiner Muskeln und den Konturen seines Körpers im kalten Mondlicht mit den Augen folgte, wurde ihm die Antwort auf seine Frage schlagartig klar.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen beugte er sich zu dem Saiyajin hinunter und küsste ihn sacht auf die Wange. Auch wenn ihm klar war, das er diese Worte wohl nie wieder sagen würde, zumindest nicht zu dem Saiyajinprinzen, musste er sie jetzt los werden.

„Ich liebe dich."

Vegeta räkelte sich erneut und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung wachte aber immer noch nicht auf. Son Goku schmunzelte und erhob sich. Es war wohl das Beste für alle, wenn nie irgendjemand jemals etwas hiervon erfahren würde und schon gar nicht Vegeta selbst.

Doch als der Jüngere sich umdrehte und sich von dem Bett entfernen wollte, hielt ihn plötzlich etwas zurück. Seine Augen wanderten an seinem Hosenbein abwärts und er stellte mit Verblüffung fest, das sich Vegetas Hand in den Stoff seiner Hose vergraben hatte.

Ein leises ‚Kakarott?' drang an sein Ohr und so wendete er sich um und bückte sich nach Vegetas Hand. Doch egal wie vorsichtig er auch versuchte sie von seinem Bein zu lösen, der Saiyajinprinz hielt ihn eisern fest. Also beugte sich Son Goku über ihn und versuchte es anders.

„Vegeta, he Vegeta," hauchte er mit leiser Stimme. „Lass los." Wieder bewegte sich Vegeta. „Komm schon, lass meine Hose los." Der Prinz antwortete ohne aufzuwachen mit schlaftrunkener Stimme. „Warum?" Son Goku lächelte. „Weil ich fort muss." „Dann bleib doch da." „Das geht nicht." „Warum nicht?"

Das Lächeln des jüngeren Saiyajins wurde noch tiefer als er dem schlafenden Vegeta antwortete. „Weil es einfach nicht geht." „Ich lass dich aber nicht gehen!" Und damit drehte sich der Saiyajinprinz im Schlaf um und Son Goku wurde von der Bewegung halb auf das Bett befördert.

Immer noch lächelnd küsste er Vegeta erneut. „Wenn du unbedingt willst, dann bleib ich." Vegetas Lächeln wurde noch tiefer und endlich ließ seine Hand Son Gokus Hose los. Eigentlich überlegte dieser, könnte er jetzt einfach gehen.

Doch dann fiel sein Blick nochmals auf Vegetas schlafende Gestallt und den zufriedenen, ja fast seelischen Gesichtsausdruck. Nein, er konnte nicht gehen, auch wenn am nächsten Morgen die Welt untergehen würde, wenn Bulma ihn hier fand. Er würde den Prinzen nicht alleine lassen.

So ließ sich Son Goku also auf die Knie nieder und bettete seinen Kopf in seinen Armen die er auf Vegetas Matratze abstützte. Noch einmal sah er zu ihm hin und plötzlich merkte er, das ihm eigentlich alles egal war, Hauptsache er konnte bei Vegeta sein.

Zufrieden schloss Son Goku die Augen und kurz bevor er einschlief vernahm er nochmals Vegeta leise Stimme: „Danke Kakarott." Dann war auch der Jüngere eingeschlafen und nur der Vollmond schien die leisen Worte zu bemerken, die erneut durch das Zimmer zu schweben schienen, wenn nun auch von anderen Lippen ausgesprochen. „Ich liebe dich."

Ende 

So, da war das Ende. Wie gesagt, ich hatte einfach keine Ruhe, bevor ich das „Ich liebe dich" von Son Goku nicht drin hatte seufz - eigenwillige Charaktere!

_Nun, als ich zum Ende dieses Kapitels kam, sind mir plötzlich tausend Ideen durch den Kopf geschossen wie ich dieses Geschichte weiter schreiben könnte. Und um ehrlich zu sein, Lust hätte ich schon._

_Immerhin könnte man mit diesem Ausgangspunkt jetzt eine richtig tolle Story mit den Problemen und verschiedenen Gefühlskatastrophen aller Beteiligten schreiben._

_Doch ich hatte vor diese Geschichte mit fünf, maximal sechs Kapiteln zu schreiben und das was ich am Beginn im Kopf hatte wurde alles gesagt und damit ist hier jetzt auch Schluss!_

_Ich überlasse es euch, was ihr aus dem Ende machen wollte und welche Dinge euch zum weiteren Verlauf durch den Kopf schießen._

_In diesem Sinne hoffe ich, mein kleiner Ausritt in den Yaoi – Bereich hat euch gefallen und ihr sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!_

_Bis dann_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


End file.
